I Hate My Life
by Dodge1989
Summary: Жизнь в одночасье может измениться, Кейт Беккет испытала это на себе, в порыве безысходности она вырезает послание на столе в городской библиотеке. Но что произойдет дальше, когда кто-то напишет ей в ответ?
1. Chapter 1: Not Alone

Примечание от автора: AU; События разворачиваются в феврале 1999, Кейт:19/Рику:28/Алексис:5. Решилась на создание практически автобиографичного фика, как-то в далеком 2006 году сидя в аудитории прослушивая курс советской истории, я оставила на парте сообщение, придя через два дня на подготовительный курсы я села на свое привычное место и обнаружила ответ на свое послание, так началась история моих отношений с одним замечательным человеком. Ребята если вам нравится моя история, оставляйте свои комментарии и рецензии, и мне приятно, и вы сможете немного повлиять на развитие истории.

OST: RED- Not Alone

* * *

**1 глава: Not Alone**

Она не всегда была такой. Обычно она была яркой и полной жизни, первая во всех начинаниях. Она обычно уделяла пристальное внимание учебе, писала конспекты и делала заметки для предстоящий курсовой работы. Обычно она поднимала руку в аудитории, чтобы первой ответить на вопрос. Но сейчас, сегодня она была другой. Кейт резко отличалась от прежней себя.

Сегодня придя после занятий в городскую библиотеку, она села за самый дальний стол, скрытый за длинными стеллажами с европейской классикой. Она достала из сумки пару учебников и тетрадь, но по-прежнему сидела не открывая их. Она сидела в самом не посещаемом углу библиотеки и помрачнев... это было очень не похоже на нее. Она просто сидела там и смотрела в пустоту перед ней. Ее не волновало то, что сегодня почти впервые за месяц она посетила занятия в университете. Ее не волновало, что сегодня ее друзья натянуто улыбались ей, словно поддерживая и подбадривая ее. Ее не волновало что ее любимый профессор по истории искусств задержал ее после лекции и сказал, что еслией нужно будет поговорить с кем-то, то она всегда может обратиться к нему. Ее не волновало, что она чуть не угодила под колеса такси, когда не глядя перебегала улицу по дороге сюда. Ничто ее не волновало.

Она просто смотрела в пространство перед собой, когда эти мысли начали занимать место в ее сознании. Она думала о том, как изменилась ее жизнь.

Она думала о том, как все профессора, казалось, ожидали от нее чего-то особенного. Все преподаватели, казалось, ставили для нее более высокие планки, чем для других студентов. Другие студенты только мечтали получить «А», она же былаобязана получить «А» по всем предметам. Любая оценка ниже стала бы разочарованием. Она вела самые подробные конспекты на своем потоке, если не на всем курсе. Что-то менее полное и небрежно выполненное было бы не принято.

Она думала о том, какой видели ее друзья.

Мейди. Они дружили еще с начальной школы. Она знала ее не как Кейт, а как Кейти. Они были сродни попугаям-неразлучникам: где была одна, там обязательно появлялась другая. Ей казалось, что Кейт всегда будет голосом разума. Она всегда была той, к кому Мейди обращалась, когда была в шаге от очередной глупости. Первой слушательницей бесконечных сплетен и пересуд. Вечная спутница внескончаемых походах по магазинам и вечеринкам. Та видела в ней надежное прикрытие, палочку-выручалочку и близкую ей по духу подругу. Они были вечными искательницами приключений. Но Кейт всегда была той, кому приходилось выбирать из двух зол меньшее. Она так же ожидала, что Кейт будет всегда сильной... она не принимала слабость. Ведь Кейт никогда не плакала, никогда не запутывалась и принимала только правильные решения, а главное она никогда не боялась. Так же, слабость никогда не была ее частью.

Лэйни. Кейт узнала ее сравнительно недавно. В свой первый день в университете Лэйни просто налетела на нее. Тогда вместо извинений Кейт получила брошенный через плечо: "Будь осторожней, новенькая". Вот так и началось их знакомство, стремительно переросшее в крепкую дружбу. Она видела в Кейт всезнайку с незаурядной внешностью. Она была для нее как неисчерпаемый источникинформации, знающий ответ на любой вопрос. Также она видела в ней надежную подругу, которая несмотря ни на что всегда придет на помощь. Кроме того, она видела в ней хорошую компанию для вылазок на частые вечеринки в кампусе, в ее глазах Кейт была одной из самых ярких девушек, что почти всегда означало повышенный интерес парней к их тандему. Она была ее подружкой. Она не видела в ее поступках ничего заурядного. Она не подозревала, что даже от нее у Кейт могут быть секреты, которые на самом деле имелись в изобилии.

Она думала, какой видят ее другие люди.

Умница и красавица. Самая яркая первокурсница. Это было сродни татуировки на лбу, казалось, это было всеобщее мнение о ней.

Умница. Все ожидали от нее успеха в учебе. Будто если она получит меньше отлично, наступит конец света. Будто в ней нет и не должно быть недостатков. Она никогда не позволяла себе приступов гнева, в трудные дни она никогда не позволяла себе впадать в пессимизм. Отзывчивая и понимающая. Все видели в ней жизнерадостную девушку. Всегда улыбающуюся, любящую учебу, всегда в окружениисвоих друзей. Они все считали ее слишком рассудительной, чтобы легкомысленно наслаждаться жизнью. Это ее раздражало, ведь она знала и умела весело проводить время. Но все же избегала крайностей. Ее никогда не спрашивали что у нее на уме? Для них она была простой фигурой, не как другие девушки, похожие по своей натуре на шестигранник. Она взвешивала каждый аспект своей жизни, и это словно ударило ее. Все ожидали или видели в ней совершенство.

Совершенство. Она ненавидела это слово. Никто не совершенен.

У всех есть свои недостатки. У всех есть свои причуды и особенности. Но остальные ожидали, что у нее их нет.

Ожидание. Это второе слово, которое она ненавидела. Она ненавидела, когда люди просто предполагали что-то о ней, при этом не имея представления о том, что она может быть разной.Если она не будет соответствовать ожиданиям, люди разочаруются в ней.

Со всеми этими ожиданиями люди просто забыли,кем была Кэтрин Беккет. Она не была идеалом. Она не была той, кто не имеет слабостей, причуд или недостатков. Она была, как они. Она была человеком. Она была простой девушкой, которой недавно довелось потерять мать.

И в тот момент в ней что-то сломалось. Как будто кто-то отпустил в ней рычаг, сдерживающий все накопившиеся в ней эмоции. Эмоции темных оттенков. Грусть по так рано ушедшей любимой матери, с которой она даже не успела попрощаться. Злость на обстоятельства, что они с отцом так и не дождались ее в их любимом ресторанчике тем промозглым январским вечером. Непонимание, затуманивающее рассудок, когда придя домой, она обнаружила на пороге детектива Реглана. Боль, сродни агонии, от слов прозвучавших в тот момент из его уст. Беспомощность, сковавшая ее тело, когда судмедэксперт отдернул простынь с уже безжизненного лица ее матери. Горечь за отца, который придя в их опустевший без Джоанны дом, схватился за бутылку, с которой несмотря на все ее просьбы, не расстается и по сей день. И ненависть. Ненависть, пронзающая ее как миллион острых лезвий, ненависть, бегущая по ее венам, ненависть сковавшая ее сердце в камень, ненависть к человеку, который отнял у нее семью.

Она посмотрела на свою жизнь, и она ненавидела то,как она изменилась.

Постоянное давление и все эти ожидания – это всё было слишком дл неё. Ей нужно было отпустить лишнее, ей нужна была разрядка. Ей нужно было освободиться. Она схватила свою сумку... ей нужно было хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы выпустить ее эмоции. Она нашла нож, маленький перочинный ножик. Теперь всем вам будет интересно, как же в ее сумке оказался этот предмет, ведь она не былакаким-то там маньяком. Это не то, что вы думаете – этот нож Кейт в шутку подарил ее отец, и она носила этот компактный перочинный ножик в глянцево-синем корпусе, как брелок для ключей.

Она достала и открыла ножик и начала вырезать им по гладкой деревянной поверхности стола.

По чуть-чуть с каждым ударом, казалось, ее боль и гнев уменьшаются. С каждой новой буквой, что она вырезала, она чувствовала себя легче. Чем глубже она резала, тем лучше она себя чувствовала.

_"Я должна была сделать это месяц назад_".

Она резала сильнее и сильнее. Слова теперь были вырезаны глубоко на столе.

"_Не достаточно глубоко"._

Она ощущала, как чувство освобождения берет над ней верх. Это был первый необдуманный поступок, что она сделала за долгое время. И его определенно стоило сделать.

Наконец, она закончила. Кейт откинулась назад и посмотрела на дело своих рук. В тот момент это была красота, которая стоила созерцания.

** Я НЕНАВИЖУ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ**

Эти четыре слова вобрали в себя все, что она чувствовала. Простые, но эффективные.

"_Последствиям придется подождать до завтра, чтобы цапнуть меня за задницу"._

"Ты уверена, что она собиралась прийти после занятий?"- услышала она знакомый высокий голос.

Кейт собрала свои вещи и встала. Выйдя из своего укрытия, она поспешила к выходу. Надеясь незаметно выскользнуть, но не тут-то было.

"Эй, Кейт!"- раздался голос у нее за спиной. Она обернулась, увидев, что девушка с шоколаднымоттенком кожи и растрепанными волосами вместе с пшеничной блондинкой практически догнали ее.

"Привет, девчонки!"- сказала она, стараясь казаться удивленной их внезапной встречей.

"Мы не нашли тебя на твоем обычном месте",- с легким укором произнесла Мейди, кивнув в сторону достаточно уютного диванчика у западной стены в разделе русской литературы.

"Да, и что ты там делала?"- давая понять Кейт, что она окончательно попалась на побеге, продолжала Лэйни, уже кивая по направлению в противоположную сторону. "Кейт, мы видели, как ты вышла оттуда".

"Ничего, Лэйни. Просто думала",- ответила Кейт.

"Эм, хорошо",- пожала плечами Лэйни, давая понять,что не собирается и дальше лезть ей под кожу. Пока. На этих словах, они втроем направились к выходу, лишь на секунду разминувшись с только что вошедшим в библиотеку высоким молодым человеком.

На следующий день, Кейт зашла в просторный библиотечный зал, чувствуя себя немного лучше. Ей всегда было комфортно в стенах городской библиотеки, с недавних пор она предпочитала проводить свое свободное время здесь, а не в стенах потерявшего семейный уют дома. Прошлой ночью она думала о своей "выходке", и решила просто списать все на последствия эмоциональной усталости. Она отогнала от себя эти мысли и выбрала вариант "просто больше не думать об этом".

По пути к своему привычному месту, ее взгляд упал на край стола, за которым она сидела в прошлый раз. Она решила подойти к нему и в последний раз взглянуть на дело своих рук. То, что она увидела на нем, совершенно сбило ее с толку.

Что-то было вырезано ниже ее слов.

** НЕ ВОЛНУЙТЕСЬ, ВЫ НЕ ОДИНОКИ** **В ЭТОМ**

Странно, но каким-то образом эти слова дали ей почувствовать, что она не была одна. Что кто-то чувствует себя так же. Она не была единственной. Осознание этого просто факта вызвало у нее улыбку.

_"Я уверена, что девчонки с легкостью найдут меня, если я сяду здесь снова"._

Она положила свои вещи на соседний стул и достала томик Булгакова. Но вместо того что бы начать читать новую главу, она снова достала перочинный ножик и вырезала теперь уже новое послание. Когда она закончила свою работу, она снова улыбнулась. Спрятав ножик обратно в сумку, она сосредоточила свое внимание на книге перед собой, изредка, все с той же улыбкой поглядывая на свой ответ.

**СПАСИБО**

* * *

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Not as we

OST: Alanis Morissette- Not as we

2 глава: Not as we.

Кейт вновь стояла перед массивными дубовыми дверями Нью-Йоркской библиотеки. Она хотела оказаться здесь больше, чем в любом другом месте...

Девушка хотела оказаться здесь не потому, что на зарубежной литературе им выдали новый список книг обязательных к прочтению для подготовки к предстоящему семинару, и не потому, что она хоть и безумно любила этот курс, их профессор был настолько скучным, что к концу лекции мог легко усыпить весь курс.

Кэтрин хотела этого не потому, что она хотела побыстрее сбежать от компании своих однокурсников. Девушка на самом деле считала их прекрасными людьми, порой раздражающих ее своим бесконечным жужжанием и редким талантом возводить всякие глупости до статуса глобальных проблем. Конечно, среди них были и исключения. Лэйни и Мейди. Но, к сожалению, сейчас даже они не могли составить ей подходящую компанию.

Это стремление не было связано с ее нежеланием возвращаться в родительский дом. Конечно, Кейт хотела оказаться в своей комнате с лиловыми стенами, упасть на свою мягкую, точно облако, кровать, но теперь этого было не достаточно, чтобы вернуть утраченное чувство защищенности и тепла. Теперь ее родной дом больше напоминал паззл, в котором не хватало нескольких кусочков – кусочков с изображением ее матери. Другая часть паззла, с изображением ее отца, то и дело норовила потеряться среди бесконечной работы и ночей, проведенных за барной стойкой со стаканом бурбона.

Нет… все эти причины не имели особого значения. Девушка хотела оказаться здесь как можно скорее, чтобы устроиться за столом в самом дальнем конце зала, вырезая на нем очередное послание. Обычно она не одобряла акты вандализма, не говоря уже о том, что это никак не могло ее заинтересовать. Но это было совсем другим. Благодаря своей маленькой вырезанной на столе записи, она нашла друга... родственного по духу.

Они продолжали регулярно переписыватся. Свежее сообщение было всегда на месте, когда она подходила к столу. Они не были длинными сообщениями сродни письмам. Они были кратки, но со смыслом. На самом деле, на столе было недостаточно места для их долгих комментариев. Кроме того, вырезать их было достаточно тяжело.

Она подошла к столу, который теперь считала своим, и сразу же заметила на нем ответ.

Вчера она оставила запись:

**ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТАК СИЛЬНО НЕНАВИДИШЬ СВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ,**

**ТО КАК ТАК ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ , ЧТО ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ В СВОЕМ УМЕ?**

Незнакомец лишь ответил:

**ДЕРЬМО СЛУЧАЕТСЯ.**

**Я ПРОСТО НАУЧИЛСЯ ИМЕТЬ С НИМ ДЕЛО.**

**А КАКОЕ ОПРАВДАНИЕ У ТЕБЯ?**

Кейт рассмеялась про себя, прочитав последний ответ. Этот парень (по крайней мере, потому как он отвечал ей, он звучал как парень) тоже ненавидел свою жизнь, но все же сумел сохранить чувство юмора.

Ей определенно нравился ход его мыслей. Он был резким, но не отталкивающим. Этот человек знал, что сказать, и говорил то, в чем был уверен. У него было незаурядное мышление, которое она успела оценить по достоинству.

Вдалеке послышались голоса только что вошедшей компании молодых людей, ведущей себя слишком шумно по меркам библиотеки. Они воодушевленно обсуждали что-то, пройдя мимо Кейт, и сели через несколько проходов от нее. Казалось, они привлекли к себе внимание всех в читальном зале, кроме внимания Кейт.

Девушка была настолько увлечена своей маленькой перепиской, что даже не обратила внимания на цыкнувшую на них пожилую работницу библиотеки, заставившую их притихнуть. Она была поглощена вырезанием своего ответа.

**КОГДА ЖИЗНЬ БРОСАЕТ ЧТО-ТО НА МОЙ ПУТЬ,**

**Я ПРОСТО ПЫТАЮСЬ ИЗБЕЖАТЬ СТОЛКНОВЕНИЯ С ЭТИМ.**

**ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ, МНЕ УДАЕТСЯ УСТОЯТЬ НА НОГАХ.**

Кэтрин была удивлена тем, что ей удалось сохранить свой ответ кратким, в то время, как ей хотелось сказать так много этому человеку. У нее было так много вопросов, но недавно гладкая поверхность стола не могла вместить всё, что она хотела вырезать.

Девушка улыбнулась, глядя на свой труд, и удобно устроилась на стуле, достав из сумки свое незаконченное эссе и приступив к работе над ним.

Прошло около получаса прежде, чем Кейт закончила написание последнего абзаца и закрыла свою тетрадь. Она встала из-за стола, взяла свои вещи и направилась к столу, за которым они обычно сидели с девчонками. Там она обнаружила сидящих за книгами Мейди и Лэйни. Лэйни, словно не замечая ее присутствия, продолжала активно перелистывать учебник по анатомии, явно в поисках ответа на какой-то вопрос. Мейди же обрадовалась появлению подруги.  
"Привет, Кейт, можно я возьму твой конспект по зарубежной литературе? Просто хочу сравнить - правильно ли я начала работать над эссе".

"Эхем",- прочистила горло Лэйни, за что получила убийственный взгляд от Мейди.

"Ты серьезно поверила, что я на это куплюсь? Это твой способ, Мейди, спросить "Привет, Кейт, можно я скопирую твою работу?" Серьезно Мэдс, могла бы просто попросить!"

"Хорошо, можно я возьму у тебя конспект с эссе по зарубежке?"- умоляюще спросила та.

"Хорошо",- закатив глаза, Кейт открыла сумку и погрузилась в поиски своего эссе. "Черт! Кажется, я забыла его на столе! Я сейчас сбегаю за ним и вернусь!"

Удостоившись одобрительного кивка Лэйни, взирающей из-за очередного медицинского справочника, и победной улыбки Мейди, Кейт кинулась в сторону своего "укромного уголка". Достигнув заветного стола, девушка улыбнулась и еще раз оглядела свою работу. И, заметив что одна из "Т" не до конца прорезана, она достала ножик и быстро подправила ее. Затем Кэтрин отступила от стола, еще раз придирчиво оглядев свою работу, и тут же вспомнила, что она вернулась сюда за своей тетрадью с эссе. Тетрадь обнаружилась под столом. Видимо она выпала из сумки Кейт, когда та в спешке собиралась.

"Мне действительно стоит быть более внимательной",- девушка подняла тетрадь и побежала обратно к подругам. Кейт так спешила, пытаясь на бегу за пихнуть громосткую тетрадь в свою сумку, что не заметила что вот-вот на летит на человека.

"Ауч!"- одновременно воскликнули оба, упав на пол.

"О, мне так жаль!"- автоматически выпалила Кейт, когда он поднялся.

"Не стоит. Все в порядке",- ответил незнакомец, протянув обе руки, чтобы помочь ей подняться. Она приняла предложенную помощь, и встав на ноги быстро отряхнула свою одежду. "Просто будьте осторожней в следующий раз".

"Да-да... еще раз извините",- с этими словами девугка поспешила в сторону ждавших ее подруг.

Если бы Кэтрин так не спешила, она бы заметила, в кого ее угораздило влететь. Она бы заметила, как незнакомец направился к знакомому столу в глубине библиотеки. Она бы заметила, как он улыбнулся при виде свежей записи на столе. Наконец, она бы увидела, как он достал схожий с ее перачинный нож, только в глянцево-красном корпусе, и начал вырезать ответ.

Было действительно жаль, что Кейт так спешила в этот момент.


	3. Chapter 3: Lonely boy

OST: The Black Keys - Lonely Boy

3 глава: Lonely Boy

Ричард Касл сидел на очередной встрече в издательстве, пытаясь бороться со скукой. Сидя между Полой и Джиной напротив главного редактора, он старался не заснуть. Единственная мысль, которая не давала парню отключиться была о том, что после этой типовой встречи, он отправится в городскую библиотеку. Я знаю, что вы могли подумать. Какой чудак будет так стремиться в библиотеку? Просто там его ждало нечто особенное. Это была не очередная встреча, которую он мог там назначить. Это не было каким-то памятным для него местом. Это была не компания, возможно ждущая его там... В последнее время он старался избегать ставшего назойливым общения. Это были маленькие сообщения, которые он находил каждый день на своем столе в библиотечном зале.

Рику нравилось знать, что он был не единственным человеком, который ненавидел свою жизнь.

Знаете, он действительно ненавидел свою жизнь. Однако это не бросалось окружающим в глаза. Ричард хорошо это скрывал. Он скрывал это уже на протяжении долгого времени. Ему всегда говорили, что практикой можно отточить любое мастерство.

Парень ненавидел то, что люди ждут от него так много. Все, что они видели - просто красивое лицо, человека, который на свою удачу обладал незаурядным писательским талантом и сумел неплохо на этом заработать.

Этот звездный статус практически встал ему поперек горла. Пола, его рекламный агент, говорила, что без игры на публику, его книги не станут продаваться. Когда она увидела Рика на одной из вечеринок, где ему нужно было появиться, чтобы завести полезные знакомства, девушка решила закрепить за ним образ сердцееда и любителя прожигать жизнь. Так это и стало его работой - играть роль плейбоя на публике, его мать, бродвейская актриса, могла бы гордиться его успехом на этом импровизированном "актерском поприще". В действительности, парень ненавидел всю эту мишуру настолько, что... Но, опять же, он был хорош в этом. Поэтому Ричард решил, что это будет достаточным оправданием, чтобы соответствовать желаниям своего рекламщика. Теперь он был брендом.

Отношения Ричарда Касла с женщинами были практически навязаны ему. Его интрижки длились обычно не больше пары месяцев. И все заканчивались одинаково. Разрывом и словами "ты знала, что я не готов к серьезным отношениям". Вокруг него постоянно вились женщины: модели, актрисы (с которыми он старался не связываться, раз уж он наступил на эти грабли с Мередит) и просто фанатки. Уже не первый месяц он получал намеки и приглашения выбраться на чашечку кофе от своего нового публициста, Джины. Она была профессионалом в своей работе, так что Рик не хотел портить их деловые отношения, непродолжительным, ни к чему не обязывающим романом.

Все ждали от него совершенства в действиях. Он должен был сохранять правильный баланс между плейбоем, радующим публику, и талантливым новеллистом. Он был Ричардом Каслом.

Рик ненавидел это. Он ненавидел тот образ, который они хотели в нем видеть, но не мог остановиться. Парень пришел в библиотеку, которая была местом, где он мог передохнуть, спрятаться от излишнего внимания публики. Он всегда садился за один и тот же стол, в самом дальнем углу библиотеки, чаще всего он сидел, накинув на голову капюшон от толстовки или в своей любимой бейсболке с символикой команды "Маринерс". Ричард хотел оставаться в тени, пока часами корпел над очередной рукописью.

Когда он увидел первое послание на столе, на его лице появилась искренняя улыбка. В конце концов, он не был одинок.

Ему нравилось это ощущение. Ему нравилось знать, что он не какой-нибудь идиот, которого угораздило обидеться на свою жизнь. Ему нравилась идея, что кто-то, как и он, в целом ненавидел свою жизнь.

Рик вырезал сообщение в ответ. С этого момента... он был на крючке. Эта девушка (по крайней мере, она звучала как девушка... О, Боже, он надеялся, чтобы это была девушка) знала, что сказать. Каким-то необъяснимым образом, незнакомка заставила его чувствовать себя лучше, лишь рассказав ему, как она ненавидела свою жизнь. Это был хороший... но странный способ.

Они писали (или, точнее сказать, вырезали) снова и снова... заставляя друг друга чувствовать себя лучше, лишь обмениваясь краткими ответами.

Оставалась пара минут до завершения встречи. Парень уже считал секунды. Еще несколько минут, и он найдет на библиотечном столе новое послание. Всего лишь пара минут.

"И вот настал этот момент... СЕЙЧАС".

"Встречу можно считать законченной, хорошо, что мы обо всем договорились",- произнесла Джина, уже пожимая руку главному редактору издательского дома "Черная пешка".

Он едва не выпрыгнул прямо из своего кресла и начал продвигаться в сторону выхода из кабинета. Он практически шел в припрыжку... незаметно для окружающих... ведь такой успешный писатель не будет идти в припрыжку на публике, конечно же нет.

Ричард шел настолько быстро, насколько он мог, стараясь не выглядеть странным и не привлекая к себе ненужного внимания... Благо, городская библиотека находилась меньше чем в квартале от издательства, что было ему только на руку. Молодой писатель уже взбегал по ступенькам, ведущим к величественному входу в здание, не в силах сдержать победной улыбки… еще чуть-чуть… В конце концов, какой взрослый мужчина станет улыбаться, просто смотря на вход в библиотеку?

"Рик, подожди!"- он был выдернут из своих мыслей, приторно-сладким голосом Полы.

Оглянувшись, предварительно стерев с лица глуповатую улыбку. "Мы же все уладили",- бросил он, удивляясь, как она смогла нагнать его на таких высоких каблуках. Он снова продолжил движение, но тот же голос снова окрикнул его.

"Рик, постой! Я сейчас!"

Писатель остановился и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Пола уже забыв о нем, говорит по своему мобильнику. Неважно, что хотела эта женщина, он и так потерял целый час на занудной встрече.

"Ты, наверное, издеваешься надо мной!"- кричало его сознание, когда его рекламный агент сконцентрировал все свое внимание на мобильном телефоне.

Он продолжал ждать, но видел, что Пола была полностью поглощена беседой и явно не собиралась прекращать ее в ближайшее время. "Пола!"- крикнул он, указывая на дверь. Когда она не ответила ему, он решил наконец-то войти. Рик весь был в предвкушении, он хотел, наконец, увидеть новое сообщение, вырезанное на столе.

Он с таким нетерпением ждал этого, что не заметил девушку, которая летела прямо на него.

"Ауч!"- одновременно вскрикнули оба, упав на пол.

"О, мне так жаль!"- поспешно извинилась она, когда Рик поднялся.

"Не стоит. Все в порядке",- ответил он, протянув ей руки, чтобы помочь подняться. Она приняла их и уже в спешке отряхивала свою одежду. "Просто будьте более осторожны в следующий раз".

"Да-да... еще раз простите..."- с этими словами она побежала, не оглядываясь на него.

Было действительно жаль, что писатель не вошел в библиотечный зал минутой раньше, потому что тогда он бы заметил, кем она была. Рик увидел бы, как она удаляется от "особенного" стола, находящегося в глубине библиотеки. Он увидел бы ее оценивающей свою работу на гладкой поверхности стола. Он увидел бы, как она достает свой ножик и легкими движениями подправляет одну из "Т" в ее послании.

Было действительно жаль, что он не оказался там раньше.

"Рик, дорогуша",- произнес знакомый голос. "Почему ты не подождал меня?"

"Я думаю, что это ты заставила меня ждать целую вечность, пока ты говорила по телефону... после того как я проторчал в том кабинете битый час, даже не сказав ни слова. Так уж ли я был там нужен?"- усмехнулся Рик.

"Ну же, Рики... Ты же не хочешь сказать, что все было так плохо?"

"Конечно, просто проследи, чтобы это не повторилось в следующий раз?"

"Спасибо, Рик",- ответила она, и достав из своего портфеля лист со списком, состоявшим из дат и мест. "Держи, забыла передать его тебе раньше. Это расписание встреч с читателями. Здесь всё: даты, время и место... Эмм, и что, черт побери, мы делаем в городской библиотеке?!"

"Пишем",- отрезал Рик. На этом они расстались, Пола знала, что когда Рик пишет его лучше оставить в покое, если она хочет и дальше получать свои комиссионные.

Рик, наконец, добрался до своего стола в конце зала, укрытого от непрошенных глаз громоздкими стеллажами с книгами. Он заметил, что на столе уже появилась новая запись, добавленная к множеству других, нашедших приют на этом столе много дней назад.

**КОГДА ЖИЗНЬ БРОСАЕТ ЧТО-ТО НА МОЙ ПУТЬ,**

Я ПРОСТО ПЫТАЮСЬ ИЗБЕЖАТЬ СТОЛКНОВЕНИЯ С ЭТИМ.

ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ, МНЕ УДАЕТСЯ УСТОЯТЬ НА НОГАХ

Писатель улыбнулся, прочитав эти строки. Рик сел за стол, достал свой перочинный нож и начал вырезать свой ответ.


	4. Chapter 4: Somewhere in between

OST: Lifehouse - Somewhere in between

4 глава: Somewhere in between

"Немыслимо! Я даже теряюсь в догадках: они забыли вернуть эти книги на место или пытались соорудить из них баррикады на столе?!"

Кейт снова была в библиотеке. Она практически жила здесь, поэтому решила устроиться сюда на подработку. Несколько дней назад, проходя после занятий по кампусу, на доске объявлений она увидела, что в библиотеку на временной основе требуется помощник библиотекаря. Кейт попросили сразу приступить к работе то ли из-за того, что следить за порядком в такой огромной библиотеке было нелегко, то ли они уже не надеялись найти еще кого-то на эту должность.

Теперь брюнетка была занята порученными ей сбором и организацией случайно или же нарочно оставленных на столах книг. Стоит ли говорить, что таковых было великое множество?!

В тот день девушка работала в секции современной прозы. Здесь всегда был сущий беспорядок. Почти что все книги, взятые с полок, не были возвращены на свое законное место. У Кейт даже сложилось впечатление, что весь Нью-Йорк резко полюбил книги и всё своё читательское внимание обратил именно сюда.

'Но всё же, это не даёт им право вести себя подобно свиньям'.

Кейт была слишком раздражена в этот день. И по правде сказать, она не знала почему. Может быть, это было связано с тем, что весь вчерашний вечер девушка провела в ожидании, когда же вернётся домой её отец. Может быть, это было связано со звонком в половину первого из бара в двух кварталах от их дома. Может быть, это было связано с её поездкой в тот самый бар, чтобы забрать домой своего изрядно перебравшего отца. Кэтрин практически пришлось тащить его на себе, так как он едва мог волочить свои ноги. Может быть, это было связано с тем, что она просидела рядом с ним практически всю ночь, не смыкая глаз, боясь, что если она закроет глаза, то открыв их, она не обнаружит отца дома.

Прядь снова упала девушке на лицо, ей уже порядком надоело заправлять её за ухо. Тогда Кейт достала из кармана резинку и собрала волосы в конский хвост, наконец-то победив непослушную прядь. Может быть, это было причиной её излишней раздражительности сегодня. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы дело было лишь в этом, а не в том, что она застряла где-то между прошлым и настоящим.

"Так-то лучше", - подумала она поправляя хвост. Теперь... "Как написать книгу о том, как писать"... О, она даже не хотела думать, кому могла понадобиться такая книга. Девушка рассмеялась.

Кейт резко развернулась, чтобы поставить книгу на своё место на противоположном стеллаже, и наткнулась на кого-то, кто стоял у неё за спиной.

"Ауч!"- похоже она не только сбила этого человека с ног, но во время резкого движения её волосы ударили его прямо по глазам.

"Простите!"- Кейт бросилась помогать ему подняться. "Вам больно?"

"Конечно, черт возьми, очень больно! Ох!"- ответил незнакомец, при этом потирая рукой свой травмированный глаз.

"О, мне действительно очень жаль!"- сказала Кейт, проводив его к ближайшему столу. "Позвольте мне взглянуть?"- она опустилась на колени рядом с ним.

"Нет... Мне больно, когда я пытаюсь его открыть".

'Какие же мы мужественные', - усмехнулась про себя девушка.  
"Пожалуйста, не будьте ребенком... Откройте свои глаза".

Мужчина нехотя повиновался, только чтобы увидеть, что пара зеленовато-карих глаз изучает его синие. "Всё в порядке?"- спросил он.

"Жить будете",- улыбнулась она. Кейт встала и подняла книгу со странным названием, которая выпала из её руки при столкновении. Она подошла к нужному ей стеллажу и попыталась поставить книгу на полку, до которой ей было нереально дотянуться. И кто придумал это правило: не носить на работе обувь на высоком каблуке.

Незнакомец взял книгу у стоявшей на цыпочках Кейт и поставил её на полку. "Вы должно быть работаете здесь?" 'Конечно же, идиот, у меня на груди прицеплен бейдж не просто так', - немного злобно подумала девушка

"Да... Я могу чем-нибудь вам помочь?"- она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Кэтрин увидела, что перед ней был высокий мужчина с рыжевато-русыми волосами. Он был довольно-таки красив, но девушка не стала задерживать своё внимание на этом факте... Ведь она узнала того, кто сейчас стоял перед ней. Ричард, чёрт побери, Касл! Известный на весь Нью-Йорк детективщик. Ещё в школе мама познакомила её с его творчеством и с тех пор Кейт зачитывалась его книгами. Бог мой, однажды она даже была на подписании его книги. "Цветы на твою могилу" была самой любимой из всех его книг...

"Ах, да... Я искал справочник по судмедэкспертизе Майлса, мне сказали, что я могу попросить помощи у вас".

"Эмм... Кажется я знаю, где он может быть... Следуйте за мной",- пытаясь вести себя буднично, а не как рядовая фанатка, она повела его через всю библиотеку к разделу с книгами по медицине. Она не раз была среди этих стеллажей, когда приходила в библиотеку с Лэйни.

"Извините... Я не мог видеть вас раньше?"- спросил он, пока Кейт поднималась по лестнице, чтобы достать до верхней полки.

"Я не знаю... я выгляжу знакомо?"- спросила она, перебирая несколько книг, пытаясь подавить нарастающее напряжение от его присутствия. Он еще не понял, что это как раз она его узнала.

"А, я вспомнил... Ты та девушка, что сбила меня с ног на днях, здесь же в библиотеке",- сказал он, озорно улыбаясь, смотря на ее лицо снизу верх.

"Кетрин, Кетрин Беккет, просто Кейт... Эмм, значит, вы тот самый незнакомец, которого я уже дважды сшибла на этой неделе..."

"Просто Рик... Ричард Касл",- еще шире улыбнулся он. Такого с ним раньше не случалось. Девушка не узнала его, а услышав его имя, не стала вести себя так, как обычно вели себя с ним другие люди. Это было ново... то, что ему было нужно сейчас.

"Да, точно... Ричард Касл. Писатель. Извините, я вас не узнала. Сегодня тот еще день. Я сама не своя",- засмеялась Кейт, подняв с полки очередную книгу. "Нет, это не то".

"У всех нас бывают такие дни",- улыбнулся Рик. "Вы недавно работаете здесь?"- спросил он.

"Угу... почему вы спрашиваете?"- ответила она, просматривая книгу, чтобы убедиться, что это именно то, что нужно. "Определенно не она, нет". Она спустилась с лестницы и пошла к другому стеллажу.

"Просто так. Хотя нет, я удивлён, что вы так хорошо здесь ориентируетесь, Кетрин. В наше время большинство даже не знают, где находится библиотека, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбрать работу здесь",- рассмеялся он. Кейт понравилось, как он смеялся. Он был милым... Ну вот, опять она заострила на нём свое внимание.

"Все просто - я очень люблю читать. Первое, что я сделала, когда научилась читать - попросила своих родителей привести меня сюда на, своего рода, экскурсию. С тех пор я продолжаю сюда ходить",- она нашла глазами нужную полку на стеллаже и начала взбираться к ней по приставленной лестнице.

"Вау",- это было все, что он мог сказать. Рик тоже мог назвать чтение своим главным увлечением, конечно же, после написания своих новелл, но, видимо, он провел здесь недостаточно времени, чтобы изучить библиотеку как свои пять пальцев.

"Так зачем вам понадобился именно этот справочник?"- спросила она, перебирая пальцами корешки книг. "Это для вашей новой книги, Касл?"- добавила Кейт, глядя на него сверху вниз.

"Для очередной сцены. Я хочу чего-нибудь новенького. Вот почему мне понадобился этот справочник, Кетрин".

"Неужели иссякла фантазия, Касл?"

"Хотелось бы правдоподобности",- ухмыльнулся он. "И давайте уже перейдём на "ты", Кейт". Девушка согласно кивнула. "И почему ты зовешь меня Каслом? Это странно".

"Ты первый начал называть меня Кетрин. Обычно меня так не зовут, и мне вспомнилась другая Кетрин, из "Грозового перевала" Бронте... и Хитклиф, для него фамилия и имя были одним, тебе это подходит. Раз уж ты зовешь меня Кетрин, то я буду называть тебя Касл".

Улыбнувшись ее аналогии со знаменитыми персонажами из романа Эмили Бронте, он тоже кивнул в знак согласия. Давно ему не попадались девушки с таким живым умом.

"Славно",- сказала Кейт, снова сосредоточившись на поиске книги. "Ага!"- вскрикнула она.

"Что?"- он был испуган ее вскриком. Он стоял, опершись на лестницу, и услышав внезапный вскрик, резко оттолкнулся от нее, задев ее плечом и выведя из равновесия.

Кейт пыталась удержать баланс на последней ступеньке, пока лестница в конечном этапе не упала на пол. Книга только что найденная Кейт, так же упала на пол. Рик был в шоке от происходящего над ним.

"О, Боже!"- Кейт практически висела на книжном стеллаже, цепляясь за самую верхнюю полку, и ждать помощи было не откуда. Это была одна из самых удаленных секций библиотеки. 'Почему эта книга должна была находиться в самом непосещаемом месте библиотеки?' Естественно после ее тайного убежища. "НА ПОМОЩЬ!"

"Просто отпусти ее!"- крикнул ей Касл.

"ТЫ ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ШУТИШЬ! ТЫ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, КАК ВЫСОКО ЭТА ПОЛКА?!"- её пальцы начали покрываться потом. 'Это не к добру'.

"Просто отпусти ее, и я поймаю тебя!"- крикнул Ричард, вставая прямо под ней. Он отчаянно старался не смотреть ей под юбку, но это было неизбежно.

"ПРОСТО ПОСТАВЬ ЛЕСТНИЦУ! МОИ ПАЛЬЦЫ НАЧИНАЮТ СОСКАЛЬЗЫВАТЬ!"- Кейт продолжала болтаться там, а ее пальцы становились все более влажными от волнения.

"Просто перестань держаться! У нас нет времени добраться до лестницы. Я обещаю, что не позволю тебе упасть!" 'Почему с ней так трудно?!'

"Ты обещаешь?"- спросила Кейт, но тут ее левая рука соскользнула. "АХ!"

Это заставило Рика запаниковать. Эта девушка вот-вот упадет и все же продолжает упрямиться. "ДА, Я ОБЕЩАЮ!"

В сомнениях, Кейт все-таки отпустила полку. Касл, как и обещал, поймал ее, но, под влиянием ее падения, они оба упали на пол.

"Я же сказал, что поймаю тебя. Хм... А сейчас ты не будешь против слезть с меня?"- спросил он. Конечно же, он смягчил падение, и сейчас Кейт восседала на нем.

"Ой, извини..."- она быстро поднялась и поправила свою одежду. Она заметила, что справочник лежал на полу и наклонилась, чтобы поднять его. Повернувшись, Кейт обнаружила, что Рик уже был на ногах и отряхивался. "Вот, это то, что ты искал".

"Спасибо, что поймал меня, Касл!"- она протянула ему книгу.

Он принял книгу из её руки и посмотрел на неё. Всё верно – это был тот самый справочник, который должен был помочь ему осуществить новое идеальное убийство в рамках его детектива.

"Спасибо, Кетрин... Я вот подумал, может..."- начал он с растущей на лице улыбкой, но когда он поднял голову, рассчитывая встретиться с ней взглядом, на смену его улыбке пришла грустная усмешка, ведь он увидел, что её уже нет.

* * *

Неудача в библиотеке привела Кейт к осознанию того, что в её распоряжении оставалось не так уж много времени. Передавая Каслу книгу, её взгляд упал на часы в холле – до встречи с подругами оставалось меньше получаса, а она еще должна была успеть наведаться к своему столу. Девушка бежала к нему так быстро, как только могла.

Добравшись до своего тайного места, Кейт остановилась возле стола, изрядно запыхавшись. Признаться, она полностью отвлеклась от размышлений о сегодняшнем дне и встрече с её любимым писателем, она полностью забыла об их короткой беседе и своём падении, ведь...

'Он никогда не пропускает'. На столе было новое послание, оно было коротким и неожиданным.

**МНЕ НУЖНО БОЛЬШЕ, ЧТОБЫ ДВИГАТЬСЯ ДАЛЬШЕ**

Раньше сообщения этого таинственного незнакомца не были такими расплывчатыми. Он всегда оставлял ответ на её предыдущий вопрос или же короткий, но остроумный совет. Это сообщение резко отличалось от всех предыдущих. Оно не имело для неё никакого смысла.

'Что он хотел этим сказать?' Она села за свой стол, спрашивая себя, что этот парень имел в виду.

'Может он хотел узнать больше обо мне? Боюсь я не смогу вырезать на столе всю свою биографию'. Она не знала, что делать дальше.

Кейт собралась достать свой перочинный ножик и вырезать вопрос, что он имел в виду, но, как только она наклонилась к своей сумке, небольшой лист бумаги привлек её внимание. Он был втиснут в трещину в ножке стола со стороны стула, на котором сидела Кетрин. Естественно, любопытство взяло над ней вверх, и девушка достала его. Это был обычный лист бумаги сложенный пополам и подписанный с одной стороны.

**Открой меня.**

Будучи не на шутку заинтригованной, Кетрин открыла послание. Слова, ждавшие её прочтения, вызвали у неё улыбку.

**Привет, мой дорогой вандал!**

Это приветствие заставило девушку засмеяться. Она не предполагала, что настанет день, когда её будут ассоциировать с вандалом.

**Мне действительно нужно больше чтобы двигаться дальше... так что я написал своего рода анкету, на вопросы которой, я надеюсь, Вы ответите.**

'Анкета? Какой псих прислал ей это?' Кейт рассмеялась про себя.

**Я знаю, что Вы подумали... Но нет, я не псих.**

'Он умеет читать мысли!'

**И нет, я не умею читать мысли.**

'Ладно... Это становится немного странно'. Она задумалась. Либо у этого парня была супер-сила вроде телекинеза, либо он просто хорошо изучил её... Но это было практически невозможно.

**Если мои догадки верны... то я согласен. Это становится немного странно.  
Правда, я думаю, что я просто хорошо Вас узнал.**

'Хорошо... Это должно прекратиться!'

**Если я оказался прав и в этом тоже... Тогда, думаю, что это должно прекратиться. Теперь приступим к опросу. Ха-ха! Думаю, это будет весело! ( Пожалуйста, представьте зловещий смех на этом месте.:) Спасибо.)**

'Ладно. Это лишний раз подтверждает, что я общаюсь с психом!"

**Я знаю, что Вы подумали... И позвольте Вас заверить, что я не псих. И я буду Вам очень признателен, если Вы перестанете так обо мне думать. Тогда, прежде всего... Вы девушка? Потому что я думаю, что да. Пожалуйста, не разбивайте надежды бедного парня. К тому же... Это было бы просто странно – знать, что я делился своими сокровенными мыслями с парнем.**

'Слава Богу, он парень! Было бы обидно, если бы он думал, что я не была девушкой'.

**Дальше... я хотел бы узнать Ваш возраст. Я очень надеюсь, что Вы не годитесь мне в матери - это было бы настоящей катастрофой. Просто, скажем так, я чувствовал бы себя не совсем в своей тарелке.**

'Хорошо, по крайне мере он не годится мне в отцы. Уф! Точно камень с души свалился!' Она вздохнула с облегчением. Если бы он был ровесником моего отца, это бы возымело катастрофические последствия.

**Третье... Мне достаточно тяжело обращаться к Вам "девушка" или "Вы" (опять же, я уповаю на чудо, что Вы девушка) и мы оба знаем, как странно звучит "мой дорогой вандал". Так что мне нужно как-то Вас называть.**

'Хорошо!' Она поняла, что он имел в виду. Даже в своих мыслях, она не знала, как его называть. Было бы неплохо, если бы и он оставил свое имя в записке.

**Наконец... Я хотел бы знать, какого типа вы девушка - любящая солнце или дождь?**

'Он снова становится странным'.

**Это не странный вопрос... На самом деле, для него есть своя причина. Большинство людей, которые любят дождь, предпочитают оставаться дома, сидя под пледом с хорошей книгой. Люди же, любящие солнце, чаще всего проводят своё свободное время в парках или на спортивных стадионах. Так что если Вы назовете тип, к которому Вы больше подходите, я узнаю о Ваших увлечениях.**

'Так, он опять решил пустить в ход свое незаурядное мышление!' Кейт рассмеялась. Она раньше не встречала таких незаурядных личностей, как он. 'Ну, если честно, я не встречалась с ним, но... Ох, от этого у меня только разболится голова!'

Она посмотрела дальше на лист и поняла, что письмо уже подходит к концу. Кейт была немного огорчена этим.

**Ну, всё хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается. Можно лишь сохранить память о нём на листе бумаги. Прошу Вас ответить. Если Вы этого не сделаете, я узнаю. (Жутковато, да?). Просто оставьте свой ответ в той же трещине, около левой ножки стола. Спасибо:)**

'Хорошо. Значит, мне стоит ответить'. У девушки оставалось ещё немного времени до встречи с подругами. Улыбнувшись, она достала из сумки тетрадь и вырвала из неё один лист. Взяв в руки ручку, начала писать. Ей больше не хотелось оставаться где-то между прошлым и настоящим. И она сделала первый шаг от уютного прошлого в сторону неизведанного, но такого манящего настоящего.


	5. Chapter 5: My side of the story

OST: Hodges - My Side Of The Story

5 глава: My side of the story

Рик перечитывал одну строчку раз за разом. Он просидел в своем кабинете всю ночь и это все, что вышло из-под его руки. Проклятье! И всё из-за единственного телефонного звонка Мередит. Единственного из потока звонков, на который она ответила. Он провёл на телефоне целый вечер. Он знал, что Мередит в городе, но его не интересовало по какой причине она прилетела в Нью-Йорк, его интересовало почему оказавшись в его городе она первым делом не навестила их пятилетнюю дочь.

С её последнего визита прошло чуть больше трёх месяцев. Алексис ужасно скучала по своей непутёвой матери, и Ричарду приходилось придумывать для неё всё новые и новые оправдания, пытаясь объяснить пятилетней крохе почему её мама не приезжает к ней даже на праздники. Рождество, как и Новый год, они встретили с присущим Каслам размахом. В лофте царила атмосфера праздника, мама и Алексис пытались помочь ему с готовкой, точнее Алексис пыталась помочь ему, а мама откровенно мешала. Всё было прекрасно, если бы он не переставал ловить на лице своей дочери потерянный взгляд. Девочка до последнего надеялась, что Мередит появится, но она предпочла провести праздники в компании своих друзей-актеров, ему же пришлось сказать дочке, что её мама занята на съёмках. Тогда Алексис лишь грустно кивнула и крепче обняла свою обезьянку Банки, с которой она не расставалась весь вечер.

Девочка не плакала, она никогда не показывала слёз, когда в очередной раз узнавала, что мама не сможет приехать к ней из-за своей работы. Она знала, что карьера была важна для Мередит, но продолжала верить, что мама вернётся к ней, а непутевая мать каждый раз подрывала эту веру.

Вчерашний вечер не стал исключением. Алексис хотела поговорить с мамой, но та то не брала трубку, то сразу сбрасывала. Спустя несколько десятков попыток, Мередит все же ответила. Ричард сразу передал трубку дочери, он не мог разговаривать с этой женщиной, но передавая телефон девочке, он надел для неё улыбку. Алексис поначалу улыбалась, как будто разговор с матерью был для неё лучшим подарком, но в ходе разговора лицо девочки начало мрачнеть и после последнего "Хорошо, мамочка", Алексис передала трубку отцу, уткнувшись лицом в свою плюшевую обезьянку. Мередит не знала, сможет ли найти время, чтобы навестить свою единственную дочь, которую не видела долгое время.

Рик не мог с ней разговаривать, он не мог на неё кричать, это бы ещё больше огорчило Алексис. Касл просто нажал на "отбой", не желая выслушивать лживые оправдания своей бывшей жены. Он взял сонную и расстроенную дочь на руки и отнес малышку в её комнату. Укрыв девочку одеялом, он просидел подле неё, пока не убедился, что дочка крепко спит. Тогда мужчина вышел из её комнаты, не забыв включить перед своим уходом ночник, и осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он спустился в свой кабинет, надеясь, что работа сможет отвлечь его, но спустя короткое время Ричард понял, что ошибался.

**ПОЧЕМУ ЕЙ БЫЛО НЕДОСТАТОЧНО НАС?**

Это была единственная строчка, которую он смог написать. Она не имела отношения к его новой книге, она не была вопросом, который постоянно мучил его, ведь у них не было той настоящей сумасшедший любви, о которой так часто пишут в книгах. Как и Мередит, Рик был молод, они оба делали первые самостоятельные шаги во взрослую жизнь. Для его бывшей жены была важна её едва начавшаяся карьера актрисы, он же ещё не отошел от разрыва с Кирой. Его первая книга только что вошла в список бестселлеров по версии "Нью-Йорк Таймс", и Мередит обратила на него внимание. Через три месяца она появилась на пороге его квартиры, бледная как полотно. Не заходя внутрь, она ошарашила его новостью о том, что беременна, он в ответ удивил её предложением выйти за него. В тот момент он думал о малыше, Рик не хотел, чтобы его ребенок вырос без отца, так же как он сам. Его мать, узнав о его решении, ничего не сказала, лишь понимающе улыбнулась и потрепала его по плечу, давая понять, что она хоть и не в восторге от его шага, но она будет рядом.

Спустя пять месяцев после свадьбы и восемь месяцев с того дня, как он впервые услышал, что станет отцом, на свет появилась его малышка. Весом 3'100 и ростом 50 сантиметров. Она была совершенством. Как только он взглянул на нее, он пропал. Она стала его солнцем.

У малышки Алексис Харпер Касл, как решил назвать её отец, были сияющие, словно бриллианты, глаза и улыбка, которая могла осветить целую комнату. У неё были рыжие бабушкины волосы и ярко-голубые глаза – предмет его особой гордости, и мамины... хм, гены. Алексис всегда была ближе к отцу, она определенно была папиной дочкой. Она так же унаследовала от отца страсть ко всему новому и его незаурядный ум. Алексис была совершенно не похожа на Мередит, когда та была в ее возрасте. В свои два года девочка могла самостоятельно одеваться и была терпеливой. Она ела, разводя меньше грязи, чем Рик.

Тогда, три года назад, когда Алексис было всего два, Мередит в последний раз зашла в её комнату и поцеловала Лекс перед сном. На следующее утро ни её самой, ни её вещей уже не было в их доме, спустя месяцы споров и ссор, она решилась развестись с ним. Девушка предпочла карьеру актрисы и роман со своим директором их уютному дому и прекрасной дочери.

В то утро Рик заглянул к Алексис в комнату, она уже проснулась и играла на кровати со своими плюшевыми игрушками. Было воскресенье, так что они могли провести весь день, строя форт, играя и смотря "Мир Диснея". Он тихо прикрыл дверь в комнату своего сокровища, Ричард ещё не был готов сказать ей, что теперь их только двое. Он прошёл в гостиную и сел на диван, опустив голову на свои руки и глубоко вздохнул, когда на его плечо легла чья-то теплая ладонь.

"Ричард?"

Голос его матери заставил прийти в себя. Она пока ещё ничего не знала. Мужчина был рад, что сейчас она была рядом и тому, что он не забрал у нее комплект запасных ключей от лофта, как он иногда грозился. Ему нужно было подумать, но сейчас он не мог быть один.

"Она ушла. Мы разводимся",- выдавил он. Он не хотел, чтобы его мать решила, что причина его теперешнего состояния в уходе жены. И тогда он продолжил,- "Алексис не знает. И я не знаю, как я смогу сказать ей об этом".

Марта села рядом с сыном и обняла его за плечи.

"Она должна знать, это будет непросто, но ты должен всё ей рассказать".

Рик пробежал рукой по своим волосам. "Что мне делать дальше?"- спросил он. "Мне всего двадцать пять, я не могу быть отцом-одиночкой. Я не справлюсь!"

На этих словах Марта махнула рукой, давая ему понять, что его последние слова не больше, чем домысел.

"Ричард, ты с самого первого дня растил её в одиночку",- начала она, глядя своему сыну прямо в глаза. "Всегда тяжело, когда ребенка воспитывает один родитель, но я рада, что ушла она, а не ты. С тобой Алексис будет лучше". После короткой паузы Марта продолжила: "Тебе было бы намного хуже, если бы Мередит ушла и забрала Алексис с собой".

От этих слов ему стало не по себе, и он глубоко вздохнул.

"Так я и знала",- погладив сына по волосам, женщина посмотрела в сторону лестницы на второй этаж, откуда доносился беззаботный смех её внучки. Она взяла его руку в свою и прошептала "Ты справишься, поверь мне".

Он задумался - была ли действительно права его мама?! Сколько бессонных ночей ему придётся провести у кроватки дочки, утирая ей слезы и прогоняя её кошмары? Сколько раз ему придётся доказывать ей, что он не исчезнет, как её непутевая мама? Сколько раз придется убеждать девочку в том, что на самом деле Мередит очень её любит, просто у неё появилась важная работа? Он боялся того момента, когда его лучик света подойдет и спросит "А где мамочка?"...

"Папочка, вот ты где!"- Алексис ворвалась в кабинет и молниеносно заскочила к нему на колени, прогоняя его грустные воспоминания.

"Доброе утро, Тыковка",- промурлыкал он, крепко обнимая дочку.

"Ты опять всю ночь писал?"- скорее констатируя факт, нежели спрашивая, поинтересовалась Алексис.

"Вроде того",- выдавив улыбку, ответил Рик и тут же подавил зевок. "Ты готова для супер-завтрака?"

"Бабушка уже накормила меня",- улыбнулась Лекс, когда на лице её отца отразился притворный ужас. "Шоколадные колечки с молоком, она справилась",- заверила его дочка.

Рик посмотрел на свои наручные часы, было начало девятого.

"Извини, дорогая, обещаю, что когда мы вернемся домой, мы вместе приготовим печенье!"

Девочка радостно взвизгнула: "С шоколадом?!"

"А как же!"- улыбнувшись, он легонько щёлкнул дочку по носу.

"Алексис, дорогая мы же так опоздаем!"- воззвала к рассудительности внучки, Марта. Они с сыном знали, что Алексис больше всего на свете боялась пропустить свои занятия.

"Тогда поспешим, бабуля!"- чмокнув отца в небритую щеку, Алексис соскочила с его коленей и подбежав к своей бабушке, схватила ее за руку и потянула к двери. "Пока, папочка!"

"Удачи, Тыковка!"- рассмеялся Рик.

Он смеялся ещё некоторое время, пока не вспомнил, что у него есть несколько неотложных дел, так что он поспешил в свою ванную, чтобы принять быстрый душ и переодеться.

Пока Ричард брился, стоя перед зеркалом в одном полотенце, повязанном на бедрах, с его лица не сходило глуповатое выражение. С ним творилось определенно что-то не то. После случая в библиотеке его не покидало странное чувство. События вчерашнего вечера оттеснили эти мысли в дальний угол, но сегодня утром радостная улыбка Алексис, как будто вернула их на прежнее место. Конечно быть сбитым с ног и в добавок травмировать глаз волосами обидчицы было невесело... но он абсолютно не жалел об этом.

Девушка из библиотеки...

"Кетрин…" Он улыбнулся, мысленно поправив себя.

Кетрин была другой. Все люди вокруг него вели себя так, будто он отличался от них, словно он был словно недосягаем... только не она. Для неё он был просто Риком. Кетрин относилась к нему именно так. Он был, Рик снова поправил себя, он был Каслом. 'Это было что-то новенькое'.

Это было абсолютно новым. Другие никогда не командовали им. Они никогда не спорили с ним. Они никогда не называли его "Ребенком". Он никогда не смущался перед другими. Никогда. Это было как неписаное правило, что люди всегда хорошо относились к нему. На самом деле, он не знал почему это было так. Но иметь рядом кого-то, кто относился бы к нему как к простому парню, было бы здорово.

Он покачал головой, стирая с лица остатки пены, и решил, что он достаточно подумал о ней за сегодняшнее утро. Разве он не должен думать о своей тайной переписке?

'Да... Это было действительно тем, о чём я должен был думать. О моей тайной переписке. Интересно, Кетрин бывает в том крыле?! Нет. Я же решил, что перестану думать о ней. Прямо сейчас... С этой минуты... Ага! Ох, бьюсь об заклад, что Кетрин никогда не разговаривает сама с собой! Эх, я сделал это снова!'

Он вышел из ванной комнаты, достал из шкафа брюки и рубашку, и боксеры из стоявшего рядом комода. Натянув боксеры и брюки, и уже застёгивая пуговицы на своей темно-синей рубашке, Рик понял, что он не может. Ничего не работало. Было что-то такое в этой молодой брюнетке... но он просто не мог понять, что именно. То, как она говорила с ним, напоминало ему кого-то... Только он не знал кого.

'И что со мной сегодня такое?'

Он схватил со стула пиджак и сгреб с комода бумажник и ключи, спеша на встречу с читателями.

* * *

Встреча закончилась в два. Он устал от бесконечных улыбок и рукопожатий, плюс бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Он махнул на прощание Поле и поспешил к уже ожидавшему его такси. Сейчас его могло приободрить лишь очередное послание, оставленное в стенах библиотеки. Он надеялся, что ответ уже ждал его на привычном месте. Оказавшись у каменных ступеней, он вдохнул свежий воздух и поспешил подняться по ним.

Он вошел в зал, никем не замеченный, хоть в тот день и не побеспокоился о своей обычной маскировке, состоявшей из бейсболки и темных очков.

Подойдя к своему столу, Рик заметил, что на нем появилась одна короткая свежая запись.

**ТЫ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ПСИХ**

Рик засмеялся и вспомнил, что эта запись могла появиться только как следствие его маленькой анкеты.

'Теперь посмотрим, где же у нас может быть ответ... Ага!' Он наклонился к левой ножке стола и нашел записку, оставленную в трещине.

Он открыл небольшое послание, чтобы попасть под очарование элегантного, явно женского подчерка.

'Хорошо, теперь я знаю наверняка, что она девушка. Ура!'

_Я знаю, о чем ты подумал... И да, я действительно девушка. Ты конечно бы удивился, если бы это было не так._

'Окей. И кто теперь читает мысли?!'

_Если ваш извращенный ум решил что я знаю о чем вы думаете, то мне придется ответить вам "нет"... Я не читаю ваши мысли. И чтобы наш разговор снова не принял странное направление, позвольте мне поставить точку на этом месте._

'Замечательно, было бы странно, если бы она продолжала читать мои мысли все время. Мне нравится ее прямолинейность'.

_Мне нравится быть прямолинейной. Так что да, очевидно я девушка. И мне 19._

'Девятнадцать?! Это терпимо. Слава Богу, она не старушка'.

_Что касается имени... Мне кажется странным называть своё настоящее имя совершенно незнакомому человеку. Из того, что я о вас узнала, вы легко можете оказаться маньяком, который охотится на невинных вандалов (не волнуйтесь, на самом деле я в это не верю, но лучше обезопасить себя, чем потом разочароваться). Вы можете называть меня Cherry Berry. Так случилось, что это мой любимый сорт мороженого._

'Так по-детски, но мило. Значит, Cherry Berry.'

_Возможно, это будет звучать слегка по-детски, но мне нравится. Это мило и меня не волнует, что вы скажете. Посмотрим, сможете ли вы придумать лучше! Что касается вопроса о погоде... Я люблю, когда идет дождь. Он успокаивает и очищает. К тому же, дождь может быть разным, как оживляющим, так и разрушительным. Небольшой дождик оживляет природу... Большая же буря может не на шутку вас испугать. Так же и я, вам лучше не видеть меня в гневе... можете убедиться в этом, спросив моего однокурсника, которого я ударила по носу!_

'Она любит дождь... Здорово! Хотя она слишком увлекалась анализом предмета. Но опять же, это мило'.

Он прочитал последнюю часть и рассмеялся про себя. 'Запомню на будущее, не злить эту девушку!' Он улыбнулся.

_Я знаю, что я часто анализирую предмет разговора... Но я ничего не могу с собой поделать! Такая уж я. Вы не сможете это изменить. Мои подруги уже пытались. И насчет последней части... У меня нет склонности к насилию. Просто этот парень слишком долго действовал мне на нервы._

Он снова засмеялся. Эта девушка была очень милой, но в тоже время могла постоять за себя. 'Мой любимый тип. Стоп Рикки, вспомни - ты даже не видел ее... Плохие мысли! Выкинь их из головы!' Он перестал спорить с самим собой и продолжил читать записку.

_Нечестно, что вы знаете мой возраст, а я не знаю ваш. Думаю, я заслуживаю той же любезности._

'Хорошо... Не то чтобы я стеснялся своего возраста, мне нет еще и тридцати. Черт, но между нами девять лет!'

_Ах да, думаю, мне стоит уточнить, как обращаться к вам впредь. Выбери имя, которое было бы под стать нашим странным запискам._

'Она думает я странный...Ха! Она даже не представляет насколько!'

_Плюс... Настала моя очередь задавать странные вопросы. Я бы хотела знать, вы из тех, кто любит свой кофе горячим или холодным?_

'Горячим... К чему это может иметь отношение?'- спросил он себя.

_Я знаю, что вы думаете "К чему это может иметь отношение?" Этот вопрос базируется на моей теории и наблюдениях... Любители горячего кофе являются людьми, имеющими два лица - одно для окружающих и одно подлинное. Любители же холодного кофе – те, что одинаковы и внутри, и снаружи. Те, кто любят горячий кофе, предпочитают вдумчивые разговоры… В то время, как любители холодного кофе те, с кем можно хорошенько посмеяться._

'Интересно, какой кофе любит она... Мне кажется, горячий!'

_Я предпочитаю свой кофе горячим, ванильный латте без сахара, если быть до конца откровенной. Хотелось бы узнать и ваш тип!_

'Я знал, что она мне понравится!'- улыбнулся он.

_Ну, вот и все. Пожалуйста ответьте... Иначе, как вы сказали в предыдущей записке, «если вы не ответите... Я узнаю!» (ну, и кто сейчас звучит жутко?). Оставьте записку в том же месте, где была предыдущая. Я думаю, нам больше не стоит продолжать вырезать сообщения на столе. Я просто могу представить лицо библиотекаря, если кого-то из нас застанут за этим занятием. Не знаю как вы, но мне не хочется, чтобы мне раз и навсегда закрыли вход сюда._

Буду ждать новых странных записок.  
- Cherry Berry

Рик улыбнулся письму. Она была такой... она была... экстраординарной. Она была не похожа на других девушек с которыми ему доводилось общаться (или в данном случае переписываться). Судя по письмам, она казалась умной и независимой. Эта девушка... Cherry Berry... казалась настолько уверенной в себе. Казалось, она была одной из немногих, кому он с легкостью мог бы открыться.

'Хм... Время писать ответ'. Он достал чистый лист бумаги и написал. Он даже не задумывался, что он должен или не должен был ей написать. Слова, словно сами, выходили из-под его руки. Да, он был писателем, но казалось, слова никогда не давались ему так легко. Она как будто выманивала их из него. Казалось, он мог с легкостью рассказать ей о себе все.

Он писал и писал ей, пока не заметил время на своих наручных часах. Он закончил свое послание и как последний штрих подписал его, Writer Man.

'Бинго! И род деятельности, и псевдоним - всё в одном флаконе!' Он быстро сложил лист пополам и сунул его в ту же щель, в ножке стола. Он соскочил со стула и поспешил в школу за своей любимой дочуркой.

Он снова взял такси. Назвав водителю адрес подготовительной школы Алексис, Рик откинулся на сиденье и погрузился в свои мысли. С недавних пор его жизнь стала похожа на цепочку, звенья которой являлись чередой событий, связанных с его писательской карьерой, его публичной жизнью, его семьей, и совсем недавно в эту цепочку добавились два новых интересных звена - его таинственная незнакомка и Кетрин. На его лице появилась улыбка. Его писательская карьера шла в гору, чему свидетельствовали признание коллег и критиков, ну и конечно выписки с его банковских счетов. Публичная жизнь и игра на камеры папараций тоже приносили свои дивиденды, но по-прежнему отнимали много эмоциональных сил. И когда Касл приходил домой, ему казалось, что вместе с модным пиджаком он снимает весь этот груз и усталость. Ведь дома его ждала Алексис, его маленькая радость, его принцесса. Ей было достаточно подбежать к нему и обхватить своими маленькими ручками с криком "Папочка!", и он снова начинал дышать полной грудью. Перебирая прядки земляничного цвета волос, смотря в её ясные, как небо, глазки и на чуть вздернутый носик, он понимал, для кого он живет. При мыслях о его прекрасной дочурке он, как всегда, улыбнулся. Он не мог дождаться момента, когда снова заключит её в свои медвежьи объятья.

В этот момент он услышал голос водителя, который сообщил, что они уже на месте. Расплатившись, Рик вышел из машины. Всё-таки его жизнь не была настолько плоха.

Когда он подошёл к воротам подготовительной школы, где занималась Алексис, ему навстречу уже шли семейные пары с детьми, улыбающиеся тому, как их крохи рассказывают о том, что успели сделать за день. Сегодня был день аппликаций. Рик вспомнил, как начинался первый день Алексис в подготовительной школе...

Рик тепло улыбался, облокотившись о кухонную столешницу, до сих пор одетый в свою пижаму, держа в руках чашку с горячим кофе, наблюдая за своей крохой. Ее голубые глаза, которые она унаследовала от него, светились от восторга, когда она энергично махала своими ручками, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. Алексис определенно была чем-то воодушевлена...

"ПАП!"

"А?"- он вынырнул из своих раздумий, слегка нахмурившись. "Что милая?"

"Ты меня слушаешь?"- спросила она, прекратив скакать перед ним, её рыжие косички снова легли на плечи, и она, уперев свои ручки в бока на манеру взрослых, посмотрела на него снизу вверх. "Ну и?"

Рик поставил кружку на столешницу и присел на корточки перед ней, давая ей понять, что он весь во внимании. "Конечно же, да. Ты же меня знаешь!"

Алексис округлила глаза, но улыбнулась ему. "Значит, ты меня не слышал?"

"Бинго",- подмигнул он ей, хитро улыбнувшись и схватив ее на руки. "Извини, Тыковка, так что ты сказала?"

"Папочка!"- начала брыкаться девочка, давая понять, что не хочет оставаться на руках. "Я серьезно!"

"Хотя бы намекни".

Девочка сложила руки на груди и нахмурила бровки, пытаясь придать своему лицу серьёзное выражение, но её отец только рассмеялся при виде этой картины.

"Ты все еще в пижаме!"- воскликнула Алексис, театрально возводя руки вверх и снова округлив глаза. Вот они актерские гены Роджерс. "Ты забыл, что это мой первый день в подготовительной школе!"

"Как о таком можно забыть! Моя маленькая девочка становится взрослой!"- продекламировал он.

Алексис положила свои теплые ладошки на щеки отца и с серьезным, свойственным скорее взрослому, чем пятилетней крохе тоном произнесла: "Папочка, я всегда буду твоей маленькой девочкой!" Затем Алексис обняла его, и Ричарду совершенно не хотелось её отпускать. Но мужчина всё же разжал объятья и опустил дочурку на пол.

"Ну что ж, поторопимся в школу!"

Сделав последний глоток кофе и потрепав Алексис по макушке, он поспешил спальню, чтобы переодеться.

'Почему моя девочка должна так быстро расти?'

Грустно улыбнувшись, Рик понял, что уже стоит возле двери в группу Алексис. По-прежнему улыбаясь, но уже другой, счастливой улыбкой, он вошёл в класс. Мужчина сразу увидел миссис Розенберг, в тот момент учительница показывала одну из аппликаций родителям, стоящим перед ней. Заметив его присутствие, она улыбнулась ему в знак приветствия, и быстро извинившись перед стоявшими рядом родителями, направилась к нему.

"Добрый день, мистер Касл",- дружелюбно поприветствовала учительница.

"Здравствуйте, миссис Розенберг. Я пришел за Алексис, я не увидел её в классе, она видимо на площадке, вы не могли бы её позвать?"- улыбаясь, попросил Рик.

"Но, мистер Касл, час назад Алексис забрала мама",- удивлёно проговорила женщина.

Пораженный ответом преподавателя, Рик поспешно извинился и зашагал прочь из здания. Выйдя за ворота начальной школы, он достал свой телефон и набрал номер своей бывшей жены. Всего лишь после 2 гудков, она ответила.

" Мередит, какого черта?!"


	6. Chapter 6: Shiver

OST: Coldplay - Shiver

6 глава: Shiver

"Ричард Касл, ты идиот, каких еще надо поискать! Допустил, чтобы Мередит забрала твою дочь! Они весело погуляли пару часов по магазинам, и она вновь исчезла, а тебе снова пришлось проходить через весь этот ужас с Алексис!" - Рик мысленно ругал себя за то, что после развода разрешил Мередит приближаться к своей дочери. Он считал себя идиотом, разрешившим своей бывшей жене видеться с дочерью, хотя совершенно не одобрял их общение. Да и что это было за общение, если она использовала собственную дочь в качестве компании для похода по магазинам вместо того, чтобы сводить ребенка в парк или поинтересоваться успехами Алексис в подготовительной школе.

Когда Мередит сообщила ему, что всего лишь решила выбраться с Алексис по магазинам, чтобы в кои-то веки провести с ней время, он выругался про себя. Да конечно, все ради общения с дочерью, а не из-за шопинг-тура по пятой авеню. Девочка ненавидела шопинг. Обычно, в конце таких походов Рик уже нес ее на руках. Когда его мозг, наконец, принял информацию, сказанную бывшей супругой, он не знал, как реагировать, он просто отключился и, поймав такси, поехал домой.

Спустя несколько часов на пороге лофта появилась Мередит с кучей пакетов из брендовых магазинов и изрядно уставшей Алексис. Игнорируя трёп бывшей жены, он взял малышку на руки и отнес ее в комнату, после чего помог той приготовиться ко сну: укутал одеяльцем и поцеловал в макушку. Сон настиг девочку, едва ее голова коснулась подушки. Тогда Ричард спустился вниз чтобы потребовать объснения с Мередит. Сейчас, когда он стоял в уединении в раздели литературы по медицине в стенах городской библиотеки, он мог свободно высказать недосказанное прошлым вечером.

"Опять же... Откуда я мог знать, что ей взбредет в голову похитить Алексис с занятий! Какого черта ее вообще занесло в Нью-Йорк, разве она не могла держаться своего западного побережья. В конечном итоге, почему я должен улаживать все, что она устроила?! Почему я?"

После их разговора с Мередит прошло около 16 часов, но он до сих пор не мог переварить тот факт, что она так и не поняла, что же такого она натворила. Еще прошлым утром Алексис даже не вспоминала о ней и была весела, они планировали вместе испечь ее любимое печенье, а потом Мередит просто забрала ее на несколько часов, а вернув, даже не удосужилась позаботиться о том, как Алексис воспримет ее новый отъезд. Ее скорее волновала возможность провести эту ночь в его постели. Это было похоже на заговор против него.

"Сначала мой редактор... Потом мой публицист... затем Пола... а теперь и Мередит тоже хочет добраться до меня? Черт бы побрал эту... эту... Бездарную актриску! Да пошло оно все к черту!"

"Хм... Простите, но это библиотека, так что вы должны вести себя тише..."

Рик застыл. Как долго этот человек стоял там... В первую очередь, кто, черт возьми, это был и почему голос звучал так знакомо?! Он мысленно успокоился и медленно обернулся. За ним стояла знакомая брюнетка с густыми волосами, собранными в высокий хвост, которая держала в руках больше десятка книг.

"Может поможете мне немного?"- попросила девушка, выглядывая из-за импровизированной «башни», состоявшей из книг.

Забыв о своей словесной тираде, Рик быстро подскочил к ней, забрав у нее добрую половину книг и поставив их на ближайший стол.

"Как долго ты там стояла?"- спросил он, слегка нервничая.

"Ну, думаю, достаточно долго, чтобы поймать ту часть, где ты сказал:"Да пошло оно все к черту!"... Это было достаточно сильно. Поверь мне, я бы ни за что на свете не хотела оказаться на месте человека, который так тебя разозлил, Касл". Она засмеялась, взяв одну из книг, и поставила ее на положенное ей место.

"Эм, я не был ни на кого зол... Я был... Я был..." Что он делает?

"Ты был..."- она дала ему знак продолжать. Кейт находила его потерю слов крайне забавной. Серьезно, он же был настоящим писателем. Слова были его страстью и хлебом.

Рик никогда не был хорош в придумывании отговорок... Его лицо было открытой книгой. Он был ужасным лгуном, он не понимал, как его блеф срабатывает за покерным столом. Он просто ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум. "Я проговаривал сцену из новой книги!" Черт, это было худшее оправдание в истории.

"Ох... Ясно..." - сказала Кейт, в действительности она не поверила ему. Это было жалкое оправдание... Даже для Касла. Но она не хотела вытягивать из него правду. Что бы это ни было – это его личное дело.

'Она поверила в это! Серьезно, это было худшее оправдание на свете! Я не могу поверить, что она повелась на это! Ха!'

"Хорошо",- он кивнул в ответ.

'Он на самом деле думает, что я ему поверила?! Неужели он настолько доверчив?! Бог ты мой! Мне нужно удержаться, чтобы не расхохотаться... Я не должна смеяться над ним!'

"Да, хорошо",- спокойно ответила она, расставляя книги по полкам.

"О, чуть не забыл!"- воскликнул Рик, когда он бросился к своему рюкзаку и вытащил из него толстый и слегка потрепанный справочник. "Я едва не забыл вернуть его". Он протянул ей книгу.

"Ты на самом деле прочел его?"- спросила она, подходя с ним к книжной полке.

"Да, почему ты спросила?"- Рик посмотрел на девушку, пока Кейт порхала от одной полки к другой. Было что-то заманчивое в том, как она двигалась. Ее походка была не совсем изящной, но она все же приковывала к себе взгляд, так что он не мог пропустить ни одного ее движения. 'Плохие мысли, Рикки! Опять! Она твоя знакомая... не больше... Следовательно, я не могу так думать о ней, нужно немедленно выкинуть это из головы! Иначе я отпугну ее. К тому же, сейчас для меня первостепенно разобраться с Мередит'.

"Просто, как ты успел заметить, этот справочник не самое популярное чтиво, особенно со всеми теми иллюстрациями внутри... Но все равно здорово, что ты так хочешь привнести реалистичности в новую книгу... Эм, кстати, поздравляю с новым бестселлером!"

'Черт, Мередит еще поплатится!' "О, спасибо... это не событие. Я думаю, что главному редактору Таймс было просто лень читать другие новеллы..." 'Нет!'

"Ну, я не знаю, кого бы я выбрала, будучи на месте редактора. Но я ее прочла, продолжение приключений Деррика Шторма, просто... Для меня она стала прекрасным способом убить свободное время. Но твоя теория подтверждает, что в этот список не вошел новый роман Коннели!"- наконец выпалила она, присев на ближайший стол. Черт, она чуть не выдала себя, как его фанатка. Иногда лучше придерживать свой язык за зубами. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, когда начала болтать ногами взад и вперед, задумавшись о своем почти «признании».

"Хм, я почти забыл о Коннели",- ответил он, присев рядом с ней. В отличие от Кейт, Рик не мог свободно болтать ногами по причине своего высокого роста. "Интересно, как же она это воспримет?"- ухмыльнулся он. Лучше и дальше переводить все в шутку.

"Ммм... Скорее всего, он в отместку напишет до конца года еще с десяток романов и возьмет бастион «Нью-Йорк Таймс» количеством..."

'Вот она, мой последний союзник в борьбе с дурными мыслями!'

"...Хотя, мне нравятся его книги, но для меня они слишком предсказуемые... Правда, когда я в очередной раз оказалась между спорившими Мейди и Лэйни, его книга подсказала мне неплохую идею, как не оставляя улик, можно избавиться сразу от двух тел. Но, пожалуй, я приберегу этот совет на самый крайний случай!"- громко заявила Кейт, на мгновение забыв, что она все-таки находилась в стенах библиотеки. "Гм, извини, что испортила хорошую шутку, своими проблемами с подругами... На самом деле, я так не думаю".

"Все в порядке... Очевидно, тебе со многим приходится сталкиваться... Иногда полезно дать волю накопившимся эмоциям". Ну конечно, он был экспертом в этом вопросе.

"Знаешь, ты напоминаешь мне кого-то..." 'Он действительно напоминает мне кого-то... Но он не может быть им! Ричард "Мистер Популярность" Касл ненавидел свою жизнь... Ха! Определенно, это не мог быть он... Просто он невероятно походил на... Возможно, они знакомы...'

"У меня то же самое ощущение",- рассмеялся он. 'Она так похожа на нее... Но нет же! Кетрин... вандал? Да быть того не может! К тому же она работает здесь. Она не может быть ей. Возможно, они знакомы?! Нет!'

"Это все?"- она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на его улыбающееся лицо, оно было задумчивым, казалось, его посетило по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание.

Он действительно не хотел пока уходить, но перспектива того, что придется выдумывать следующую нелепую отговорку, ужасно пугала его... Так что он с неохотой ответил... "Да... Да, это все".

"Хорошо, тогда... до новой неожиданной встречи". Она спрыгнула со стола и направилась к выходу из секции с книгами по медицине.

"Да эта неожиданная встреча была еще приятнее",- ответил он.

"Ммм... да",- она тихо засмеялась, когда повернула за угол и скрылась из виду.

'Эта неожиданная встреча была еще приятнее? Ну же! Какого черта это значило? Это было просто жалко...'- выругался он про себя. 'Но постой... Что было за этим... Я что открыто флиртовал с ней?!'

'Эта неожиданная встреча была еще приятнее?'- повторила Кейт одними губами. Теперь она шла по коридорам библиотеки по направлению к своему тайнику, ее рабочие часы подошли к концу, и перед уходом ей хотелось проверить свой стол на предмет нового послания, до того, как за ней зайдут девочки, которые собирались вытащить ее в кино. 'Это была одна из самых странных фраз, которые ей доводилось слышать...' Но опять же, она не могла отрицать, что это было очень мило. Тем более из уст ее любимого писателя.

Девушка улыбалась всю дорогу к разделу с зарубежной классикой. Возможно, тому стало удивление от произошедшего... или может быть, дело было в том, что этим утром ей пришлось проснуться на заре – не важно в чем была причина... Она погрузилась в свои мысли, так что она не слышала человека окликивающего ее позади.

"Кетрин",- позвал ее голос. По-прежнему не замечая его, Кейт продолжала улыбаться своим мыслям, двигаясь в направлении намеченной цели.

"Кетрин!"- голос стал громче. Те, кто слышал его, могли подумать, что мужчина зовущий ее, запыхался в процессе погони... Но, к сожелению, Кейт по-прежнему не слышала его.

"КЕТРИН!"

Она будто очнулась. Она обернулась только чтобы снова столкнутся с нагнавшим ее Каслом. На этот раз сильные руки удержали ее, и ее лицо упало на его мускулистую грудь. Она подняла взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на пару глаз, которые постепенно становились ей более знакомыми.

"Знаешь, ты действительно должна быть более осторожной",- улыбнулся он. "Я пытался докричаться до тебя, но, видимо, я был недостаточно громким, чтобы привлечь твое внимание",- рассмеялся он.

"Извини, Касл... Я просто... задумалась".

"Видимо, глубоко задумалась... Хорошо... Я куплюсь на это..."- он хитро прищурился и невесомо провел рукой по ее волосам. Этот жест остался незамеченным Кейт.

"Ты мне не веришь?"- спросила она, легонько ударив его в грудь кулачком. Наполовину это забавляло, наполовину раздражало. Как он мог подумать, что она лжет?

"О, я тебе верю... Просто я подумал, здесь были замешены силы Вселенной, не просто ты, находившаяся в глубокой задумчивости, и я ищущий новую книгу".

"Что?"

"То, что я сказал, было немного бессмысленно?"- смеясь над собой, произнес Рик. Кейт редко встречались парни, которые могли смеяться над своими ошибками и глупостью. Это было немножко непривычно, но даже мило.

"Нет, это больше походило на ахинею",- засмеялась она вместе с ним.

"Я всего лишь пытался сказать, что я всерьез полагаю, что у Вселенной есть какой-то план для меня... План постоянно выставлять себя идиотом, когда я с тобой".

"О, нет... Ты, должно быть, ошибаешься, у Вселенной явный план на меня, и она выбрала тебя печальной жертвой всех моих неудач".

"Хорошо... Твой вариант звучит лучше". Они снова засмеялись, пока не попали под недовольный взгляд библиотекаря.

"Успокойтесь уже... Да будет Вам известно, мистер Касл, библиотека является храмом для принятия новых знаний, а не для флирта",- произнес узнавший его работник библиотеки, хмуро косивший на странную парочку, ставшую причиной шума в его зале. Рик сразу же стал похож на нашкодившего подростка. "И Вы, мисс Беккет",- библиотекарь перевел свой взгляд с Рика на тут же переставшую смеяться Кейт. "Я был о Вас лучшего мнения",- цыкнул он.

Эти двое отскочили друг от друга, наконец поняв, что все это время стояли вплотную друг к другу. Рик взял Кетрин за руку и повел ее к книжным стеллажам, что были вне поля зрения строгого библиотекаря.

"Мне жаль, что я доставил тебе неприятности..."- прошептал он ей, так как они по-прежнему были в стенах библиотеки.

"Ох, и я приношу извинения за то, что сказал мистер Блант.. то, что мы делали, было далеко от флирта... Мы..."

"Друзья",- сказали они одновременно.

"Точно..."- продолжила Кейт, хотя была не до конца уверена в правильности этого определения. "Мы просто друзья".

"Да... друзья",- сказал Рик. На некоторое время повисло неловкое молчание. Им хотелось сказать так много вещей, но сейчас было слишком неловко говорить об этом. Они стояли неподалеку от выхода из здания, когда Ричард наконец вспомнил почему он в первую очередь решил найти ее. "Книга",- воскликнул он.

"Прости?"- Кейт повернулась к нему, с полным скептицизма взглядом.

"Мне нужна была книга - вот почему я тебя искал".

"Гладко придумал, Касл. Молодец, я думаю, ты заслужил похвалу". Кейт решила над ним посмеяться, когда попыталась потрепать его по голове, точно верного пса, но без каблуков, он был существенно выше ее, поэтому ее задумка не удалась.

"Ха! Я выше тебя!",- гордо ответил он.

"О, да... и я младше. Очень по-взрослому, Касл",- рассмеялась девушка.

"Ты не смешная". Он наиграно надулся, став похожим на пятилетнего ребенка, но быстро принял прежний вид, вспомнив с какой целью он искал ее на самом деле. 'Пригласи же ее на кофе!' "Да, и кстати о книге... это был всего лишь повод, чтобы пригласить тебя выпить со мной кофе. Заодно мы могли бы обсудить дальнейшие планы Вселенной на нас". Закончив, он по-мальчишески улыбнулся ей.

"И все же тебя не устраивает моя теория... Думаю, идея с кофе не так уж плоха",- она улыбнулась. "Здесь на углу есть кофейня "Старбакс" с лучш...",- Кейт остановилась на полуслове, заслышав бой часов, висящих над входом в читальный зал, предупреждающих о... Она же хотела проверить тайник до того, как появятся ее подруги. "Может быть в другой раз... Извини, я должна бежать..."- поспешно сказала она.

"Но я..."- прежде чем Рик смог закончить предложение, Кейт исчезла... снова.

'Безусловно, она одна из удивительнейших девушек',- подумал он про себя.


	7. Chapter 7: Soulmate

OST: Natasha Bedingfield - Soulmate

7 глава: Soulmate

В жизни каждого из нас бывают такие моменты, которые хочется смаковать. Эти моменты обычно откладываются в нашей памяти. Они появляются в нашей жизни, чтобы мы снова и снова воспроизводили их в своей памяти, в надежде опять пережить то ощущение полноты и экстаза, которое мы чувствовали в те мгновения, когда переживали их в прошлом.

Это был один из таких моментов...

"Кейт, ты можешь передать Лэйни, что я хочу свою ручку обратно".

Отношения Мейди и Лэйни всё ещё напоминали военный конфликт, после их последней размолвки. Мейди вела себя как капризный ребенок, но и Лэйни не далеко ушла от неё в этом.

"Медс, перестань! Она же сидит напротив тебя, если тебе и в правду нужна эта ручка – сама попроси её об этом!"- ответила Кейт на просьбу своей несносной подруги. Она продолжала делать вид, что поглощена чтением "Сердца тьмы" Джозефа Конрада. Для составлявших ей компанию подруг, Кейт одела на себя образ рядовой студентки, готовящейся к семинару по зарубежной литературе... В то время, когда на самом деле она читала совсем не английскую классику, а перечитывала последнее послание от друга по тайной переписке.

"Бекс, ну же! Ты же просто читаешь, ну отвлекись на мгновение от книги, по-жа-луй-ста!"

Всё происходило после окончания занятий. Вчера она получила очередное послание от своего незнакомца, послание, на которое она не знала, как ответить. Когда после занятий подруги предложили вместе позаниматься, пускай сегодня у Кейт не было рабочих часов, она всё равно решила провести этот день в стенах библиотеки. Кейт думала, что стоит ей оказаться здесь, слова сами лягут на бумагу, но все попытки обдумать ответ не увенчались успехом, да и склока подруг не давала ей сосредоточиться.

"О, прекрасно!"- наконец, сказала Кейт, уставшая от их глупой ссоры. Она знала, что Мейди была до неприличия упертой, и если она что-то для себя решила, то никакие доводы не смогли бы ее переубедить. Проще было сразу сдаться. "Лэйни, Мейди хочет, чтобы ты вернула ей её ручку".

Кейт повторила всё ранее сказанное Мейди и перевела на неё взгляд: "Счастлива?"

"Да, все точно так, как я сказала, спасибо".

"Тогда Кейт, ты можешь передать Мейди, что та ручка, которая не даёт покоя ей, на самом деле моя! Поэтому я не стану возвращать её ей".

"Бекс, пожалуйста, сообщи Периш, что она как всегда ошибается, что эта ручка моя, я лишь одолжила ей её на время. Мисс "Жадина"!"

"Кейт, дорогая, тогда передай Мисс "Я Все Знаю Лучше Всех", что она ведет себя глупо, пожалуй, как обычно, поскольку тогда я не флир-..."- прежде чем Лэйни успела закончить предложение, Кейт закрыла свою книгу и хлопнула ею по столу. К удивлению девушки этот метод возымел успех, и взгляды её разгневанных подруг обратились к ней.

"Может, вы просто замолчите! С меня хватит!" - она вскочила, схватив свои вещи, и направилась прочь из читального зала, оставив своих растерянных подруг позади.

"Что это с ней?"- удивилась Мейди.

'Ох, уж эти двое!' Кейт была настолько расстроена всю дорогу до дома, что когда оказалась у входной двери, не сразу поняла, где она находится. Кейт знала, что дом был пуст - в это время её отец пропадал в своей адвокатской конторе. Сейчас это было ей на руку. Кейт надеялась, что ссора Лэйни и Мейди сойдет на нет через несколько дней, но... не тут-то было!

'Как будто так сложно успокоиться и поговорить по-человечески, такое чувство, что я прошу у них невозможного! Уф!' Поднявшись в свою комнату, Кейт достала из сумки письма и села на подоконник. Это были послания от её Writer Man. Девушка решила сохранить их и находила особую радость, перечитывая их в свободное время.

Кейт просто сидела в своей комнате и размышляла. Она думала обо всех тех письмах, что они посылали друг другу. Она оценивала их... Все до единого.

Writer Man? Серьезно? Имя пареня звучало так, как будто тот супер-герой, наделённый силой правописания или что-то типа того.

**Я понятия не имею, есть ли во мне какие-то особые способности, но я считаю, что мой псевдоним (будем называть его так), очень звучный и подходит мне, вед правду очень неплохо пишу, так что можно считать моя супер-сила - это писательский дар.**

Хм, значит мы довольно высокого о себе мнения, если он думает, что у него есть писательский дар. И может быть я даже читала его кни... Но нет! Не отвечай! Это не важно.

**Хорошо, я не буду отвечать. Таким образом, сейчас я попытаюсь сохранить своё лицо и отстоять свой титул. Во-первых, так вышло, что я писатель. Это мой род занятий и образ жизни. Во-вторых, я мужчина, так что ты никак не сможешь сказать, что эта часть не к месту. И наконец, мне жаль, что у меня не хватает таланта, чтобы придумать такой яркий ник, как "Cherry Berry". Имей в виду, что говорю о твоем псевдониме самым насмешливым саркастическим тоном, на который я только способен.**

Значит, Writer Boy, ты умеешь обращаться со словами. Хорошо. Я не буду больше поднимать тему важности фантазии в вопросе выбора псевдонима, поэтому я лучше сменю её... Ты разговариваешь сам с собой?

**Прежде всего... Writer Boy? Да будет тебе известно, что это достаточно мужественный псевдоним! Что же до твоего вопроса "разговариваю ли я сам с собой?"... Это странный вопрос. С чего вдруг ты решила спросить у меня что-то вроде этого?**

Ну, просто я знаю человека, который разговаривает сам с собой, и признаться, я нахожу это действительно милым. Я даже не знаю почему я рассказываю это тебе, и я безусловно пойму, если после этого вопроса ты считать, что я в не в себе.

**Я всегда думал что ты немного не в себе, так что твой вопрос ничего не изменил (прошу принять к сведению, что про себя я смеюсь в голос). В любом случае Вишенка (это моя идеальная месть за Writer Boy), я могу тебе признаться, что - да, я разговариваю сам собой. И я рад знать, что ты находишь это милым, ведь это значит, что ты находишь милым и меня... Хотя я всегда знал, что я милый - ты просто указала на очевидное.**

Хм, какое же у тебя самомнение Writer Boy! Да оно сродни позору для мужчины вашего возраста.

**Где написано, что мужчина в определенном возрасте не может быть немного тщеславным? Лично я нигде не находил подобного правила, не существует и закона, что запрещает мне быть тщеславным, так что извини Вишенка (теперь я буду называть тебя только так, т.к. ты стала постоянно называть меня Writer Boy). А ты мне кажешься слишком властной для своего возраста.**

Вот тут ты ошибаешься! Ты еще не знаешь Мейди! Она очень властная, несмотря на свой возраст! И как ты красноречиво выразился... "Нет закона, запрещающего мне быть властной".

**Я знаю, это странный вопрос, чтобы задавать его тебе... Но почему ты властная? Можешь даже возненавидеть меня за это, но я хочу знать.**

Ты хочешь знать правду? Тогда мой ответ... Потому что я всегда должна быть во всем первой. Я никогда не могу поддаваться панике или страху, или быть неуверенной в чем то. Другие ждут много от меня. Я не знаю, поймешь ли ты, но ожидание людей иногда надламывает тебя.

**Не переживай, я понимаю, что ты имела в виду. Люди ждут от меня, что я постоянно буду вести себя определенным образом. Всегда веселый, улыбающийся, беззаботный, выдержанный. Моя рекламщица провалилась бы под землю, если бы я дал слабину. Лучшее, на что я способен - это встретиться лицом к лицу со всеми этими стандартами, и надеюсь не потерять себя в этом процессе. Но хватит уже говорить о драмах в нашей жизни, нам и так приходится каждый день иметь с этим дело.**

Ты прав! Как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, но ты можешь мудро мыслить, и я ненавижу тебя за это!

**Ох, ну же, я знаю, что ты любишь мои мудрые изречения!**

Хорошо, но когда ты так говоришь, ты звучишь как старичок. Но все же, если быть с тобой до конца откровенной, когда я говорю, что иногда ты бываешь полезным, я имею в виду, что просто могу терпеть тебя.

**Ах! Теперь я чувствую себя намного счастливей, но теперь пришло мое время просить вас немного помочь мне. Представь на минутку, что ты на моем месте, что ты парень. Видишь ли, я беззастенчиво флиртовал кое с кем, когда по правде я не уверен, что готов к новым отношениям. Я знаю, что ты подумала, и ты сейчас должно быть хочешь поставить мне на лоб штамп 'ИДИОТ'. Дело в том, что я считаю, в ней есть что-то такое, чего нет в других... Искра.**

Это было его последнее послание. То самое, над которым она размышляла в течение всего дня. У этого парня была проблема, а у Кейт не было ответа. Такого с ней раньше не было. Она не знала, что думать и что сделать.

Что она знала о романах и искрах, когда в ее жизни сейчас не было места ни тому, ни другому?! Но она не могла подвести его... Не тогда, когда он столько раз помогал ей.

Кейт пыталась придумать правильный ответ, она по-прежнему сидела на подоконнике в своей комнате, наблюдая за происходящим снаружи.

_'Ты должен знать, что сейчас звучишь как настоящая девчонка! Сказать по правде, я не имею права давать тебе советы, когда моей личной жизни попросту не существует, и то, что ты попросил меня поставить себя на твоё место, это в принципе невозможно. Дело в том, что вам не нужны мои советы. Ответ, вероятно, лежит перед тобой. Ты просто должен посмотреть в нужном направлении.  
P.S. Я не считаю тебя идиотом._

Она вздохнула.

Это было все, что она могла сделать.

Это было все, что она могла сказать.  
Она только надеялась, что этого будет достаточно.

Кейт взглянула на часы, она еще успевала оставить свой ответ в тайнике до закрытия библиотеки. Она положила записку с ответом в свою сумку и выскочила из дома. Спустя пятнадцать минут она уже была у своего стола в знакомом крыле обители знаний, Кейт наклонилась, чтобы вложить послание в щель на левой ножке стола...

"Кетрин?"- кто-то позвал ее со стороны. Кейт быстро сунула записку в щель.

"Да?"- отозвалась она, выпрямившись и обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, кто же стоял позади нее.

* * *

Рик только что закончил очередную встречу с читателями... Она была утомительной, как обычно, и как всегда он хотел оказаться совсем в другом месте.

'Смирись с этим и перестань жаловаться!'- сказал Касл себе. 'Ты сам выбрал идти на поводу у Полы, так что теперь живи с этим'.

Странный голос в его голове снова был прав. Он сам выбрал этот путь, и ему придется жить с этим.

Мужчина вздохнул и направился к выходу из книжного магазина 'Барнс и Нобел', где проходила его встреча с фанатами.

Ему нужно было срочно снять накопившееся напряжение. Было бы неплохо наведаться в спортзал, но тогда ему нужно было зайти в лофт и захватить свою спортивную сумку. Взяв такси, Рик вскоре уже был у своего дома.

Зайдя в квартиру, он бросил ключи на тумбочку, стоявшую в холле, и поставил автоответчик на воспроизведение голосовых сообщений, чтобы прослушать их, пока он собирался. Большая часть из них была от Джины с просьбой срочно связаться с ней, была пара сообщений от его приятелей по покеру с приглашением на очередную партию (эти встречи уже вошли у них в традицию, это тоже был своего рода способ снять напряжение за игрой, поделиться с коллегами своими задумками и узнать их мнение). Когда сумка была собрана, и наш писатель уже направился к входной двери, прозвучало короткое "пи", что предупреждало о новом только что поступившем сообщении. Рик задержался, когда услышал из динамика голос Мередит. Обычно она звонила ему на мобильный, хоть он не хотел слышать её голос, но интерес взял над ним верх.

"Ричард! У меня прекрасная новость, меня утвердили на роль в телевизионной экранизации "Реббеки" Дафны Дю Мэрье, съёмки начнутся через две недели в Лондоне, но мне нужно будет быть там уже на днях, пожалуйста, извинись за меня перед Алексис, что я пропущу её день рождения, обещаю, что по возвращении наверстаю упущенное время... О, мне пора бежать, целую Котеночек".

От последних слов Рика словно передернуло, он просто не переваривал, когда она его так называла, он... И тут у него в голове, словно что-то щелкнуло - как она может пропустить День Рождение Алексис? Он схватил трубку и набрал её, но на том конце он услышал лишь извинения от оператора связи, сообщавшего, что абонент отключил свой телефон или находится вне зоны действия сети.

Разгневанный Рик бросил трубку, схватил сумку и зашагал в сторону зала, который весьма удачно располагался в этом же здании. Ему было просто необходимо выпустить пар. Достав из кармана сумки свой именной ключ, Рик обрадовался, что тут был пусто, если честно, сейчас ему никого не хотелось видеть. Сменив свои джинсы и рубашку на треники и футболку, накинув на плечи полотенце, он встал на беговую дорожку, выставив скорость на 3 мили в час - бег всегда помогал прочистить ему мозги. Быстрый темп сразу разогрел его мышцы и заставил следить за своим дыханием.

Спустя некоторое время мысли снова стали заполонять сознание Ричарда. После его разговора с Мередит прошло чуть больше недели, и она уже забыла про поставленный им ультиматум. Если она еще раз подорвёт доверие Алексис, то он запретит их дальнейшее общение. Ему надоело каждый раз смотреть, как разбивается сердце его дочери. Его лицо раскраснелось от быстрого бега, дыхание стало неровным, мышцы на ногах и косые мышцы живота стали напряженными, но ощущение свободы и спокойствия его не посещало.

Рик нажал на клавишу 'стоп' и оперся на панель, опустив голову, даже не пытаясь смахнуть полотенцем выступившие капли пота. Бега ему было мало. Сойдя с дорожки, Рик направился к боксерской груше, надев перчатки, он стал наносить удар за ударом. Он ведь думал, что всё потихоньку начинает налаживаться: Пола, конечно, не перестала пристально следить за его игрой на публике, а Джига не прекратила требовать с него новые главы рукописи... Но он познакомился с прекрасной девушкой, которая была далека от всей этой шумихи.

Кетрин с легкостью могла зажечь улыбку на его лице, она была настоящей. Он попал в плен её обворожительной улыбки, её грустных каре-зеленых глаз и волн каштановых волос. Рик ничего не знал о ней, кроме имени и того, что она выбрала для себя работу в библиотеке. В их последнюю встречу, он пригласил её выпить с ним кофе, и она исчезла. Приходя в течение недели в библиотеку, он не видел девушк. Возможно, к тому времени она уже уходила домой или у неё были выходные, но он знал одно - ему не хватало её общества.

Интересно, что бы она подумала, о настоящей причине, которая толкала его к посещению этого места?

Рик прекратил наносить серию мощных ударов по груше и устало приобнял её. Всё, что ему сейчас было нужно - очередное послание от его незнакомки. Рик помнил, что в последней записке он попросил её о совете. Он не знал, стоит ли рискнуть и попытаться снова назначить Кейт встречу. Рик не знал, было ли её исчезновение подтверждением того, что она не заинтересована в продолжении общения с ним.

Ему срочно нужно было получить ответ. Рик сбросил перчатки и поспешил в раздевалку, приняв короткий душ, он быстро оделся и собрав сумку, закинул ту в шкафчик. Посмотрев на наручные часы, Рик поспешил к городской библиотеке, у него ещё оставалось время, чтобы успеть туда до закрытия.

Когда Рик вошел в зал, он уже был пуст. Он прошел в сторону стеллажей с зарубежной классикой, за которыми скрывался их стол-тайник. Рик обвел взгдядом холл, пока не поймал взглядом знакомую брюнетку у его стола, конечно, это могло быть просто совпадением, но когда она наклонилась и положила что-то в щель в левой ножке стола, он шумно выдохнул.

Это была она… Его подруга по переписке и девушка, о которой он спрашивал совета, оказалась одним лицом.

"Кетрин?"- окликнул ее Рик.

"Да?"- девушка повернулась и глаза цвета виски встретились с его васильковыми. "Касл? Что ты здесь делаешь... Нет… Скажи лучше, как ты меня нашел?"- спросила Кейт, сдвинув брови, когда подошла к нему.

"На твоем месте, я бы не стал этого делать",- предупредил Рик, ухмыляясь, он хотел немного поиграть с ней.

"Чего делать?" - еще сильнее сдвинув брови, спросила девушка.

"Пытаться отвлечь мое внимание вопросами. Хм, лучшая защита - это нападение, не правда ли, Кетрин?"- произнес Рик.

"Да о чем ты..."- прошептала растерянная Кейт.

"Я видел..."- начал он.

"Да что ты, черт побери, там увидел?!"- девушка уже не на шутку разозлилась.

"...Как ты прятала записку",- закончил Рик, наблюдая за реакцией Кейт, за тем, как она округлила глаза. "Тогда, думаю, я могу получить свой ответ, Вишенка". Подмигнув ей, Ричард подошел к столу и наклонился, чтобы достать записку.

Выпрямившись, он развернул её и пробежался глазами по ответу. Касл улыбнулся и снова поднял свой взгляд на Кейт.

Девушка не шелохнувшись стояла на том же месте, лишь хватая ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на сушу. Это был он! Её друг по переписке, её Writer Boy, оказался её любимым писателем, и парнем, на которого она налетала уже, бог знает, сколько раз. Ричард Касл. Кейт просто не могла в это поверить.

"Раз сегодня наша тайна раскрылась, мне можно, наконец пригласить тебя на кофе?"- спросил Рик, обворожительно улыбнувшись, когда подошел к Кейт.

Кейт подняла на него взгляд, на её лице по-прежнему читалась растерянность. До этого девушке было комфортно в его компании, так же, как сохранять тайну общения по переписке. Сейчас всё могло измениться, с недавних пор перемены пугали её. Но увидев улыбку Рика, она не смогла не ответить ему тем же.

"Я думаю это хорошая идея",- ответила Кейт, прикусив нижнюю губу, она прошла мимо Касла, слегка задев его плечом, и направилась к выходу.

В Кетрин было что-то такое... Может быть, дело было в том, что она относилась к нему как друг. Может быть, всё было в том, что слова, соскальзывающие с её губ, всегда заставляли его улыбаться. В ней действительно было что-то особенное. В ней была искра.

"Касл, ты идешь?"- бросила она через плечо.

Рик обернулся, и его улыбка стала еще шире. Он вспомнил слова своего друга. Её слова.

_Дело в том, что тебе не нужен мой совет. Ответ, вероятно, лежит перед тобой. Ты просто должен посмотреть в нужном направлении._

Это было всё, что ей нужно было сделать.

Это было всё, что она должна была сказать.

Этого совета было достаточно.

'Я думаю, что я уже нашёл свой ответ",- прошептал он и поспешил за Кейт.


	8. Chapter 8: Trying not to love you

OST: Nikelback - Trying not to love you

8 Глава: Trying not to love you

Вы когда-нибудь чувствовали, что ваш желудок закручивается в тугой узел? Это ощущение, как будто тысяча бабочек рвется на свободу. Это ощущение, когда сердце ускоряется и замедляется в одно и то же время. Это чувство, когда твои ладони потеют, и все тело словно парализует. Вы не обращаете внимания на любые звуки вокруг вас, кроме биения своего сердца. Вы так тяжело боретесь, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, потому что вы чертовски нервничаете!

Ну, это был не один из таких моментов. По крайней мере, Кейт изо всех сил пыталась убедить себя в этом.

"Ванильный латте без сахара и двойной эспрессо".

"Ты запомнил, какой кофе я люблю",- удивилась брюнетка.

"Это просто врезалось мне в память",- пожал плечами Рик, пока они стояли в очереди за заказом в кофейне "Старбакс".

"Ммм... Какой у тебя план - куда отправимся дальше?"- спросила Кейт, когда Рик протянул ей стаканчик с кофе и оставил щедрые чаевые молоденькой продавщице.

"У меня есть одна идея",- улыбнулся писатель, открыв для Кейт дверь и пропустив ее вперед. Девушка улыбнулась, отметив этот галантный жест.

"Тогда показывай дорогу",- подтолкнув писателя плечом, Кейт вышла из кофейни.

Выйдя из "Старбакса" пара направилась в сторону Центрального парка, по пути Рик уговорил Кейт зайти в кондитерскую лавку, где Рик едва не скупил все сладости, которые были на витрине, но Кейт остановила его, выбрав неприлично большой пакет с шоколадным ассорти. Выйдя из лавки, Касл начал рассказывать невероятно красочные истории из своей жизни, а Кейт всё никак не могла поверить, что рядом с ней сейчас шел он.

"А потом меня забрали в участок, и мне пришлось звонить маме, чтобы она внесла за меня залог",- рассмеялся Рик, разведя руками. "Мне всего лишь захотелось прокатиться на лошади".

"Касл... Голым! Они арестовали тебя из-за этого, а не из-за того, что ты решил поиграть в ковбоя",- заключила улыбающаяся Кейт.

"Так была весна, было жарко..."- ухмыльнулся он и подмигнул девушке.

"Касл прекрати, пожалей мои уши",- Кейт хотела игриво ударить его по руке, но мужчина поймал ее руку и заключил ее в свою. От этого прикосновения у Кейт пробежали по спине мурашки. Она поймала его взгляд и прикусила нижнюю губу, и Рик шумно выдохнул. Они продолжали неспешно идти по парковой тропинке, но теперь уже держась за руки.

"Мы пришли",- сообщил Рик, когда они оказались у каменной скамейки, что стояла в одной из аллей. "Присядем?"

Кейт согласно кивнула. Устроившись на скамейке, они, не нарушая молчания, допивали свой кофе и лакомились молочным шоколадом. Рик наблюдал за Кейт, за тем, как она пробегает рукой по волосам, или как на ее лице появляются ямочки, когда она улыбается. Она сидела рядом с ним, наслаждаясь открывшимся на закате видом, а он любовался ею.

"Как ты нашел это место?"- начала Кейт. "Оно великолепно".

"Мы часто бываем в парке с Алексис, однажды мы сошли с одной из троп и набрели на эту аллею, здесь не так многолюдно, как в других уголках парка, и отсюда открывается прекрасный вид на парк. Так это место стало нашим любимым",- закончил Рик, взяв из пакета очередную конфету.

"Вы очень близки с дочкой, это здорово",- сказала Кейт, грустно улыбнувшись.

"Как всякий любящий родитель. А какое у вас с родителями любимое место в парке?"- спросил писатель, делая последний глоток своего кофе.

"Эмм... Мы... Наше любимое место на детской площадке возле памятника "Алиса в стране чудес", я - мы..."- не смогла закончить Кейт, ее голос предательски задрожал, и это не укрылось от Рика.

"Кейт, что стряслось?"- встревожено спросил мужчина, подвинувшись ближе к ней. Брюнетка ничего не ответила, лишь опустила голову. "Кейт, ты меня пугаешь".

"Моя мама... Она... Ее не стало",- прошептала Кейт, от ее слов у Рика болезненно сжалось сердце. "Ее убили два месяца назад",- закончила она, крепко вцепившись в ткань своего пальто.

"Кейт, прости... Мне очень жаль, я недолжен был..."- проговорил Касл, взяв ее руку в свои, она напоминала ему льдинку.

"Не стоит, ты же не знал",- Кейт наконец отважилась поднять свой взгляд, и в тот же момент ее глаза цвета жженой карамели, встретились с его грустными синими глазами.

"Но мне все равно очень жаль",- прошептал Рик, когда девушка высвободила свою уже согревшуюся ладонь из горячих рук ее писателя. "Ее писателя? Да что со мной происходит, я знаю его всего лишь день... Он не мой, Рик не может быть моим... Но все-таки, как приятно звучало "мой писатель" и "мой Касл"... Ну вот опять!' Нужно было срочно отвлечься, и она взяла очередную конфету.

"Расскажи мне про Алексис",- нашлась Кейт, отправляя конфету в рот.

"Хм... Она удивительная! Я знаю, что так бы сказал любой отец, но это правда... Ей пять, но она уже читает, она обожает учебу и все новое. Она сама доброта и понимание. Мы с ней всегда придумываем что-нибудь новенькое, на днях мы устроили наш первый киномарафон, правда меня хватило только на один фильм",- ухмыльнулся Рик, в ответ она улыбнулась ему. "И да, она самая красивая девочка на свете".

"Не могу с этим поспорить. Судя по твоему рассказу, она просто чудо... А что с ее мамой?"- спросила Кейт, посмотрев ему прямо в глаза. Она взяла последнюю шоколадную конфету, и беспечно развернула яркий фантик, пока ждала его ответа, но он все молчал. Тишину вокруг них нарушали лишь проезжавшие велосипедисты. Кейт не хотела думать, как долго ей придется ждать его ответ, и то, что он может принести, ведь он не просто так взял паузу, так что она сосредоточилась на размышлениях о том, что же принесет им завтрашний день. Она положила шоколадную конфету в рот и посмотрела на него, когда скручивала фантик в своих руках.

Он следил за ней краем глаза и поймал себя на мысли, что он не хотел ничего больше, чем быть шоколадной конфетой в ее руке. Он хотел прикоснуться к ее губам, так же как мятная начинка, что осталась на ее нижней губе, и чтобы его язык оказался в ее рту, так же как эта сладость. Рик хотел оставить след о себе, как свой вкус и прикосновение на ее губах, запечатлев на них поцелуй. Он хотел видеть комфорт в ее глазах, когда она поднесет свои губы к его, как она проделала это с конфетой. Касл представлял, что она захочет его так же, как недавно желала молочного шоколада. Но сможет ли она когда-нибудь прикоснуться к нему своими губами, так же естественно, как ела сейчас конфету?

Он быстро отвел глаза от ее губ и сглотнул слюну, чтобы побороть сухость в горле. 'Черт, она же задала мне вопрос... Ах, да про Мередит'.

"Мы в разводе, она живет и работает в Калифорнии, так что Алексис редко ее видит",- запоздало ответил Рик.

"Значит ты популярный писатель, постоянно мелькаешь на публике и в то же время отец-одиночка... Ничего себе",- проговорила Кейт.

"У меня единоличная опека, выходит что да - я отец-одиночка",- сказал Рик, пробегая рукой по своим волосам. "Алексис всегда была для меня на первом месте. Тебе стоит с ней познакомиться".

'Он знает меня всего день и хочет познакомить со своей дочерью, что - как...' "С удовольствием, Касл",- ответила Кейт на его приглашение, по-настоящему улыбнувшись ему.

Теперь Рик был уверен, что ему не о чем было волноваться рядом с Кетрин Беккет. С ней рядом было легко. Здесь, сидя на скамейке в Центральном парке, поедая шоколад, она заставляла его чувствовать себя нормальным. Она заставляла его почувствовать себя обычным парнем, а не каким-то мифическим греческим богом на пьедестале. Рику даже нравилось, как она называла его по фамилии. Никто и никогда не называл его просто по фамилии. Это было в своем роде милым и в тоже время целиком и полностью новым. Кейт была легкой, она была солнечной, она была глотком свежего воздуха... Она ассоциировалась у него с первыми весенними денечками. Сегодня он многое узнал о ней, но она не перестала быть загадкой, и он сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет разгадать ее до конца.

"Мы съели весь шоколад".

"Серьезно?"- удивлено ответил Рик. Он заглянул в пустой бумажный пакет и обнаружил, что внутри не осталось ничего, кроме нескольких шоколадных крошек и пары фантиков. "Неужели мы все съели?"- посмотрел он на нее, улыбаясь.

"На мой взгляд - мы прекрасная пара обжор",- улыбнулась в ответ она, посмотрев на пустой пакетик.

"Ты не можешь обвинять нас в обжорстве, Кетрин. Обжорство предполагает, что мы съели больше, чем мы смогли бы осилить. Могу тебя заверить, что мы безусловно смогли бы съесть больше чем было здесь",- засмеялся Рик, скомкав пустой бумажный пакет и бросив его в ближайшую урну.

"Я бы точно могла съесть больше. Черт, я сейчас призналась в шоко-зависимости".

"Если ты смогла признаться в этом, значит и я могу признаться в своей шоко-зависимости! Ох, что же с нами будет?"- с притворным беспокойством сказал Рик.

"Думаю, нас просто отправят в шоколадный ад",- рассмеялась Кейт.

"Так или иначе, такая перспектива не кажется мне такой уж пугающей..."- рассмеялся он. "Потому что шоколадный ад звучит чертовски привлекательно, если поверить той картине, которую только что нарисовало мое воображение".

"Да, я думаю это не такое уж плохое место",- усмехнулась Кейт, и легонько хлопнув мужчину по руке, вмиг притихла.

"Кейт, что-то не так?"- поинтересовался Рик у затихшей девушки.

"Ты... Ты не жалеешь, что на ее месте оказалась я?"- неуверенно проговорила девушка.

"О чем ты?"- удивлено спросил Рик, вскинув бровь.

"Просто если бы пришлось выбирать между мной и твоей таинственной незнакомкой... Ты бы больше переживал, потеряв ее, чем меня. Ты бы предпочел загадку",- ответила Кейт, грустно улыбнувшись.

Рик ничего не ответил на это, он лишь повернул голову и посмотрел на ее приободряющую улыбку. Он любил ее улыбку, даже когда она не улыбалась, он продолжал ее любить. И тогда тихий голос в его голове заговорил громче, чем когда-либо раньше, даже громче, чем когда она открылась ему. 'Скажи ей, как думаешь о ней... Скажи ей, что она тебе нравится... Нет, скажи ей, что ты влюблен в нее'.

Рик покачал головой и отвернулся от нее. От этого улыбка на лице Кейт померкла, а сердце болезненно встрепенулось. Она была права, ему было недостаточно ее. Он больше не смотрел на нее, она прикусила нижнюю губу, отчаянно пытаясь отыскать способ узнать у него, что случилось.

"Ты ошибаешься",- пробормотал он, прежде чем Кейт смогла что-то сказать.

"Что?"

"Я бы все равно сделал этот выбор. Когда я увидел тебя с запиской в руках, я исполнил внутри победный танец, я и мечтать не мог, что ты окажешься ей. В той последней записке я попросил у нее... то есть у тебя совета, но я не мог даже предположить, что буду спрашивать совет у той же девушки, что не давала мне покоя",- попробовал объяснить он.

"Ты-ты... Серьезно?"

"Похоже на то, что я лгу тебе?"- впервые с начала его признания Рик посмотрел на нее, от его взгляда у Кейт перехватило дыхание. Девушка вздрогнула. Казалось его глаза искали что-то в глубине ее глаз.

Воздух стал напряженным и тяжелым от присутствия неизвестных ей ноток. Кейт снова вздрогнула, когда Рик провел тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке. Она не смела отвести от него взгляд, 'Это неправильно, это неправильно'- кричал ее разум, но на каждый такой крик, ее сердце начинало биться в два раза быстрее и в десять раз громче, чем крик.

"Рик, я…"- Кейт не знала, что сказать, но она знала, чего ей хотелось. Она хотела поцеловать его, в то мгновение неузнанные ранее нотки в воздухе, стали узнаваемы. Это был аромат безудержной страсти, что могли ощутить только два влюбленных человека, только они могли разделить его и почувствовать его, словно тот двигался вокруг них, сближая Рика и Кейт в тот момент.

Он наклонился вперед, не решаясь сказать что-либо или отвернутся от нее. Его глаза оставили ее лишь на мгновение, когда они скользнули вниз по ее лицу к ее губам. Кейт поняла насколько пересохло у нее во рту, когда она отодвинула назад все свои страхи и немного подалась вперед, чуть наклонив голову в сторону.

Кейт остановилась, потому что начала сомневаться в себе, она никогда раньше не испытывала подобного влечения к мужчине. Да, у нее были парни, она встречалась с ними со средней школы, и она разделяла с ними куда больше, чем просто поцелуи. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Этот поцелуй грозился стать началом чего-то большого. Кейт не знала, была ли она готова к чему-то серьезному, но понимала, что не хотела никого другого на этом месте, она не хотела его упустить. Сейчас она была с Риком, забыв обо всех своих переживаниях, связанных со смертью матери, сейчас он был рядом, и ей было этого достаточно, чтобы сделать момент сказочно прекрасным.

То что делало это мгновение таковым, был Касл, рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, если конечно такие действительно существовали, если же нет, то он был исключительным джентльменом, или по крайней мере он был лучшим, что могло случиться с ней. Мужчина-мечта большинства женщин Манхеттена, и секретная влюбленность самой Кейт. Если бы только она знала, что в этот момент она нравилась ему так же сильно, как и он ей. В тот миг даже его мысли двигались по той же схеме, что ее собственные.

Рик не мог остановить бешеный стук своего сердца. Оно колотилось так неистово, что он мог слышать его стук в своих ушах, ему казалось что все в мире просто остановилось. Не существовало ни времени, ни других людей - были только он и она, и никто не мог это остановить. Даже если бы сейчас на них наткнулась Пола со стаей папарацци, это не смогло бы его остановить, он бы просто поцеловал Кейт под вспышки камер. Он долго ждал этого момента и, наконец, они были здесь.

Они оба были настолько обернуты в свои мысли, что не поняли, насколько близко они были друг к другу. Сантиметры были позади, их дыхания танцевали на губах друг друга. В любую секунду, их губы могли соприкоснуться, и притаившаяся страсть вырвалась бы, чтобы поглотить их. Даже сейчас, находясь все еще недостаточно близко, Кейт могла ощущать его запах, сладкий и пьянящий аромат корицы, смешанный с легким ароматом сосновой хвои, что щекотала ее нос.

Кейт улыбнулась, когда прикрыв глаза, она глубоко вдохнула его аромат. Это было ее последнее дыхание, как ее собственное. Его губы встретились с ее в легком соприкосновении, которое длилось только пять секунд, но прежде чем они смогли отстраниться хотя бы на дюйм, они оба двинулись назад для другого поцелуя. На этот раз поцелуй был глубже и длился значительно дольше.

Кейт разомкнула свои губы, когда они слились в поцелуе в третий раз, это предоставило Рику возможность медленно продвинуть свой язык в ее рот. Она простонала, когда его язык впервые соприкоснулся с ее, и их языки начали исполнять круговое танго. Их губы снова разделились, потеряв друг друга уже в третий раз, и Кейт открыла свои глаза, чтобы встретится с нежным взглядом его темно-синих глаз.

Он был абсолютно восхищен ей. Ее сладкий аромат ванили и вишни, поглотил его, а ее бархатное дыхание согревало его кожу. Ее губы были настолько мягкими, что их можно было сравнить лишь с тончайшим шелком или лепестками только что распустившегося бутона розы. Рик улыбнулся, когда она открыла глаза, он увидел, что они искрятся счастьем во всем его великолепии. Он любил ее глаза, когда они сияли, они напоминали ему сияние драгоценных камней, что сверкают в темных стенах шахт.

Ни один из них не осмелился заговорить. Они просто придвинулись ближе друг к другу. Рик обернул свои руки вокруг нее, а Кейт положила голову на его мускулистое плечо. В их жизни, пожалуй, еще не было такого простого счастья, что ощущали они сейчас. Это чувство не могло быть неправильным, оно было слишком прекрасным, как ему и предназначалось быть, чувство, навсегда переплетенное с привкусом шоколада.


	9. Chapter 9: Halfway gone

OST: Lifehouse - Halfway gone

9 Глава: Halfway gone

С их прогулки в парке прошло почти две недели. Это были одни из самых прекрасных недель в ее жизни. По крайней мере самые счастливые после смерти ее матери. Они старались проводить больше времени вместе. Рик если не был занят на встречах с читателями, старался встречать ее после занятий или после ее подработки в библиотеки, которые надо отметить уже подходила к концу (так как они нашли работника что мог быть там полный рабочий день), но Кейт эта новость не растраивала. Переписка Кейт с ее недолго тайным другом прекратилась, если не считать коротких посланий от Рика, что он иногда находила вложенными в ее конспекты или спрятаные в корманах ее куртки. Он по прежнему всего парой слов мог вызвать на ее лице улыбку, просто теперь Кейт знала кого стоит благодарить за эту улыбку.

Они проводили свое совместное время прогуливаясь по Центральному парку разговаривая, выбирались на ланч в итальянский ресторанчик "Ремми", что открыл для нее Рик, оказывается он часто бывал здесь с дочкой. Пара сидела за молочными коктейлями и картофелем фри, они разговаривали и шутили. Для окружающих, кто невольно мог заметить их, они были обычной влюбленной парой.

После того поцелуй в парке, для них стали обычными прикосновения и поцелуи. Складывалось впечатление что они были не в силах быть далеко друг от друга, Рик постоянно брал ее за руку, целовал при каждой удобной возможности, если не в губы, так в щеку, висок или кончик носа. У них даже появилось приветствие, что стало их традицией - эскимосский поцелуй. Следующей их традицией стал кофе, когда Касл встречал ее в его руках всегда был стаканчик с ее любимым ванильным латте. При встрече первым делом она целовала его, но иногда сначала принимала из его рук стаканчик с ее кофе и сразу делала глоток, это значил что ее день не зажрался или же она опять начала утопать в грустных воспоминаниях. Тогда Касл притягивай ее к себе чтобы обнять, давая понять что он рядом и всегда поддержит ее, и тогда на место второй традиции приходила первая и Кейт снова чувствовала себя счастливой.

Сегодня была пятница, занятия только закончились и Кейт попрощавшись до вечера с подругами, поспешила к выходу из кампуса, где у ворот девушку ждал ее улыбающийся писатель с неизменными стаканчиками с кофе, для нее и для него. Кейт поспешила к нему и обвила руки вокруг его шеи и чмокнула его в губы.

"Привет, Касл,"- сказала Кейт, немного отстранившись и нежно коснувшись его кончика носа своим.

"Привет, Красавица,"- еще шире улыбнулся Касл, отвечая на ее прикосновение.  
Кейт взяла из его рук свой кофе и сделала глоток: "Как всегда великолепен."

"Да я просто одел новую рубашку,"- подмигнул ей Рик.

"Вообщето я говорила про кофе,"- округлила глаза Кейт. "Хотя ты тоже не плох,"- она чмокнула его в губы. "Как прошел твой день?"

"Неплохо если не считать того что Джина недовольна моей рукописью и заставляет меня внести ряд изменений, но... сейчас я здесь с тобой, и я собираюсь познакомить тебя со своей дочерью,"- улыбнулся Рик, беря ее за руку и видя к ожидавший их машине.

"Ах, да... Сегодня пятница, мы хотели поужинать с твоей семьей, точно...",- начала заговариваться Кейт, когда Касл положил ей руку на плечо и развернул к себе.

"Эй, все будет хорошо, мы просто поужинаем все вместе",- успокоил ее Рик.

"А если я ей не понравлюсь...",- прошептала Кейт, испугана смотря ему в глаза.

"Это просто не возможно, Алексис полюбит тебя, она же все таки моя дочь,"- улыбнулся Рик, поцеловав ее в лоб и открыв для нее дверцу машины. Кейт прикусила нижнюю губу, что он хотел сказать последней фразой.  
Рик сел рядом с Кейт и взял ее за руку, дал водителю распоряженее ехать к лофту.

"У тебя все есть для ужина?",- спросила Кейт, смотря на их переплетенные пальцы.

"Да я заехал после встречи в супермаркет и купил все необходимое для спагетти балоньезе,"- ухмыльнулся писатель, тоже посмотрев на их переплетенные пальцы.

"Немогу поверить, что ты еще умеешь готовить?!"

"Да, и еще как! Мои спагетти просто кулинарный шедевр!",- ответил Касл, на что Кейт лишь округлила глаза. "Ты сама в этом убедишься этим вечером."

От его тона у Кейт пробежали мурашки по спине, его слова, точнее как он их произнес, будто не имели отношения к ужину. Машина остановилась у его здания и Касл отпустил ее ладонь, чтобы через мгновение открыть дверь с ее стороны и подал ей руку, чтобы помочь выйти ей из машины.

Эдуардо, швейцар его дома, поприветствовал их, когда пара вошла в здание. Кейт нравился его дом, он находился в самом сердце Манхетона, но отличался от своих соседий своим простым убранством. Когда они зашли в лифт, Касл снова переплел их пальцы. Выйдя на нужном этаже, они оказались в его пустом лофте.

У Касла была прекрасная двух ярусная квартира, выдерженная в стиле пост-модерм. Кейт сразу она понравилась, в ней было уютно и тепло, руки Касла легли ей на плече, немного задержавшись на них, когда он помог ей с пальто и чмокнул ее в щеку: "Чувствуй себя как дома."

'Как дома', Кейт уже давно не ощущала этого, их с отцом дом стал холодным и унылым с уходом Джоанны, он потерял свой уют и теплоту. Она скучала по их воскресному поздниму завтраку и семейным ужинам. Она уже отвыкла от простых семейных посиделок.

Рик прошел на кухонную зону и стал доставать из холодильника необходимые для готовки продукты, когда он заметил что Кейт так и осталась стоять на том же месте.

"Кейт?",- позвал ее Рик.

"Ммм...тебе нужна помощь?",- спросила девушка, вы дернутая из своих мыслей.

"Думаю лишние руки мне не помешают, ты можешь занятся салатом, окей?",- улыбнулся ей Рик, достав из холодильника помидоры и листья салата.

"Это мне по силам",- улыбнулась Кейт и приступила к нарезки салата, когда Рик начал колдовать над соусом, когда они двигались готовили, то часто, как бы случайно прикосались друг к другу.

Кейт закончила с нарезкой салата и развернулась к Рику, узнать чем она еще может быть полезна. В этот момент Рик поворачивался что бы достать с полки ориган, Кейт столкнулась с ним и мужчина схватил ее за талию, но потеряв равновесие упал вместе с ней на пол.

"Ты в порядке?",- спросил девушку едва здерживающий смех Касл.

"Да, мне смягчил падение один писатель,"- рассмеялась Кейт. "Ахах...Теперь я знаю какая у нас третья традиция",- снова прыснула брюнетка, по прежнему лежа на широкой груди ее писателя.

"Хм...мне на ум не приходят первые две, но падение точно наш конек,"- улыбнулся Рик.

"Вторая наша традиция, это кофе и...",- Кейт сделала паузу и приблизилась к его лицу, и нежно потерлась своим носиком об его. "А вот это первая."

"Ммм... она моя любимая,"- прошептал Рик ей в губы. "После этой,"- он накрыл ее губы своими в чувственном поцелуе.

"Рик...",- Кейт попыталась привлечь внимание Касла, который уже покрывал поцелуями ее шею. "Рик...твой соус."

"Что...Черт!",- опомнился Рик, и подскочил и помог поднятся девушке. Он поставил соус на медленный огонь и добавил злополучный ориган, взял пробу. "Ммм", и вернул свое внимание к Кейт. "Ты только попробуй,"- он поднес деревяную ложку к ее губам, девушка попробывала соус.

"Он изумителен,"- облизнула губы Кейт, мужчина пристально смотрел за ее губами, он опустил ложку и положил руки на бедра девушки, притягивая ее к себе, Кейт получив сигнал потянулись к его губам, когда входная дверь открылась.

"Дорогой, мы дома!", - раздался женский голос из прихожий. Кейт и Рик отпрыгнули друг от друга, как раз вовремя, когда маленькая девочка с рыжими хвостиками вбежала на кухню, словно не замечая Кейт, с криком:"Папочка!"

Рик наклонился и подхватил малышку на руки:"Здраствуй, Тыковка. Как прошел твой день?"

"Здорово! Сегодня миссис Розенберг нам рассказывала про джунгли и их обитателей. Ты знал что коалы едят только эфкалиптовые листья и носят своих детенышей в сумки?"

"Не знал, солнышко,"- сказал удивленным тоном Рик, и вспомнил о Кейт, что пыталась вжатся в барную стойку. Он откашлился:"Милая, здесь есть еще кто-то, кто желает познакомится с тобой,"- улыбнулся Рик, опустив Алексис и протянул руку Кейт, когда на кухне к ним присоединилась Марта.

"Здраствуй, милая!",- рыжеволосая женщина подошла к девушке и неожиданно обняла ее."Значит ты самая Кетрин."

"Видима да,"- ответила Кейт, когда актриса отпустила ее из объятий. "Кейт Беккет."

"Ты был прав Ричард, она настоящая красавица,"- прокоменментировала Марта, окинув брюнетку взглядом.

"Мама,"-простонал Рик, и притянул Кейт ближе к себе.

"Приятно с вами познакомится, мисс Роджерс",- проговорил Кейт, осведомленная Риком о его неординарной матери.

"Прошу зови меня просто Мартой,дорогая,"- улыбнулась Марта, когда к ней подошла Алексис. Кейт наклонилась и обратило все свое внимание на малышку.

"Привет, меня зовут Кейт,"- улыбнулась брюнетка и протягула девочки руку, что она приняла.

"Алексис Касл, рада знакомству,"- серьезно сказала девочка, но потом посмотрев на своего отца улыбнулась. "Ты папина девушка?"

"Алексис, что я тебе говорил о том что нельзя смущать людей,"- сказал ей Рик. Кейт не знала что ответить на это, ведь они еще не давали определения их отношениям. Девушка не знала что ответить Алексис.

"Я, эм...",- брюнетка посмотрела в надежде на Касла.

"Да, Кейт моя девушка,"- уверено ответил писатель и снова взял Кейт за руку.

"Здорово!",- воскликнула Алексис и разулыбалась глядя на них. "А что на ужин?"

"Твои любимые спагетти,"- ответил Рик, наконец выдохнув дождавшись реакции дочки на его новость. "Думаю уже можно садится за стол, так что быстро мыть руки! Мама это и тебя касается."

Кейт хотела помочь Рику, но тот отодвинул для нее стул, что бы она присела, и наклонившись прошептал ей на ухо:"Ты гостья. Отдыхай, я справлюсь." В столовую вернулись Марта и Алексис, и сели на против девушки. В скоре Касл вернулся с блюдами и напитками, и сел рядом с ней.

"Все очень вкусно, дорогой,"- сказала Марта, поправляя салфетку на коленях Алексис. "Милая, ты же не хочешь пойти на премьеру в неопрятном платье,"- обратилась она к внучке.

"Мы идем сегодня с бабушкой в театр на "Спящую красавицу",- восторженно сказала Алексис, получив от Кейт сияющую улыбку. В эту девочку невозможно не влюбится, она напоминали брюнетке солнышко.

"Какие у вас планы на вечер, дети?",- поинтересовалась Марта, у пары сидящей напротив нее.

"Хм, я думаю запереться в кабинете и поработать над рукописью, Джина от нее не в особом восторге,"- вздохнул Рик, посмотрев на брюнетку. "А Кейт, хочет встретется с подругами, с тех пор как я ее маниполизировал, она с ними никуда не выбиралась."

"Подходящий термин, Касл,"- девушка округлила глаза. "Думаю вы с Лэйни найдете общий яз-"

Кейт внезапно замерла, когда она почувствовала руку скользнувшую по ее густым волосам, зарываясь в них. По ее шеи вниз по спине пробежали мурашки, когда она заметила, что на нее пристально смотрели Марта и Алексис. От этих взглядов ей захотелось поскорее укрыться.

Она повернула голову и прищурившись посмотрела на виновника.

"Что ты делаешь?",- яростно прошептала она Рику, не обращая внимания на глазеющий на них дуэт.

"Как любопытно. Это почти как гладить львицу,"- отметил он, пренебрегая ответом на ее вопрос.

"Ты хочешь убить меня,"- прошептала она, и немного отодвинувшись от Рика вернулась к тарелке со спагетти. Рик же ухмыльнулся и пододвинув свой стул ближе к ней и сделал победный глоток из своего бокала.

Дальше их ужин протекал в семейной идиллии, Марта рассказывала байки о теотральной жизни, Рик отпускал шуточки на этот счет, Алексис рассказывала о своих успехах, а Кейт внимательно их слушала, лишь изредка внедряясь в разговор. Больше всего ей было общение с Адексис, ей нравилось что девочка свободно вела с ней. Брюнетка узнала что любимый цвет Алексис лиловый, ее любимый мультфильм "Принцесса лебедь", и то что она знает наизусть все диснеевские песни. Девочка была просто ангелом. Когда их раний ужин подошел к концу, Кейт вызвалась помочь с посудой, но Марта махнула рукой и предложила ей составить компанию Алексис на диване. Видема Марта хотела поговорить на едине с сыном, и девушка кажется знала что темой из разговора была она сама.

Кейт подошла к дивану и устроилась рядом с малышкой, та казалось безуспешно пыталась справится со своими волосами, что не замечала ничего вокруг, но поймав присутствие Кейт повернулась к ней.

"Кейт, ты можешь мне помочь,"- попросила девочка, опустив расческу.

"Конечно, милая. Что ты хочешь?",- улыбнулась ей Кейт.

"Ты бы могла мне за плести косичку, а то у папы они как то не так получаются, а сама я не умею,"- застенчиво попросила Алексис.

"Конечно, солнышко. Я знаю много видов плетения. Какую ты бы хотела?",- спросила у нее Кейт.

"Французскую косу,"- попросила девочка, брюнетка согласно кивнула и приступила к работе, когда Марта и Рик к ним вернулись, она уже перехватывала косу яркой голубой резинкой в тон платьица Алексис.

"Готово,"- сообщила Кейт, оценив свою работу.

Девочка посмотрела в зеркало и широко улыбнулась, поспешила обнять Кейт:"Спасибо, Кейт! Я похожа на принцессу."

"Ты и есть маленькая принцесса,"- ухмыльнулся наблюдавший за этой картиной ее отец. "Бабушка сказала что машина уже ждет вас."

"Пойдем дорогая, карета прибыла,"- воодушевлено сообщила актриса.

"Только прошу мама, после спектакля сразу домой, у Алексис режим,"- предупредил Рик. Кейт наслаждалась семейной эдилией, что царила вокруг.

"Не волнуйся милый,"- ответила Марта и чмокнула сына в щеку. "Алексис, за всем проследит,"- на что девочка кивнула, подтверждав слова своей бабушки.

"Пока, папочка,"- Алексис поцеловала отца в щеку, а затем удивив Кейт, девочка чмокнула и ее. "Пока, Кейт,"- и за этим девочка прошептала, так чтобы ее могла слышать лишь брюнетка:"Не обижай его."

"Досвидание, Алексис,"- выдавил Кейт, растерявшеяся от просьбы малышки.Когда за Мартой и Алексис закрылась дверь, Рик и Кейт плюхнулись на диван, каждый думая о чем то своем.

"Ты понравилась Алексис, и маме тоже,"- нарушил тишину улыбающийся Рик, когда подо двинулся к ней ближе.

"Они у тебя замечательные... Они очень тебя любят,"- улыбнулась Кейт, прильнув к нему.

"Я их тоже сильно люблю, но я все таки рад что они ушли,"- хитро улыбнувшись, сказал ее писатель, когда наклонился и чмокнул девушку в губы, и взглянул ей в глаза, чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию. Когда он увидел что Кейт не против такого продолжения вечера, он поцеловал ее еще раз. На этот раз его поцелуй был решительным.

Со стоном губы девушки прижались к его, когда ее глаза закрылись. Касл тоже позволил своим глазам закрытся в наслаждение, когда руки Кейт коснулись его лица. В глубине его сознания, у него мелькнула мысль, что он не знает готова ли она к этому новому шагу, но Рик не мог себя остановить от этого "ислследования", и кажется оно было успешным. Его пальцы скользили по ее волосам и зарылись в ее густые локоны, от его прикосновения по спине девушки пробежала волна удовольствия.

Рик не хотел прекращать поцелуй, но остановился что бы посмотреть на Кейт, ее взгляд был направлен на него, он был полон нежности и чего то еще, от чего у мужчины перехватило дыхание. Он точно видел огонь желания в ее глазах, и только от одного ее взгляда, его словно поглотило пламя и он видел лишь один способ погасить распылавшийся пожар.

И он больные не думал. Он действовал.

В мгновение ока, Кейи уже оказалась на его коленях, а его губы снова стали искать ее, сладкий стон сорвался с губ девушки, когда они наконец соединились. Кейт сделала следующий шаг, запустил свои руки в его волосы, и приоткрыла свои губы и Рик почувствовал, как ее язык скользнул по его нижней губе. Девушка шумно выдохнула, когда его язык встретился с ее, а его руки покинули ее волосы и начали путишествие по ее спине, пока не остановились на ее бедрах.

Кейт застонала, когда пальцы Касла сжали ее ягодицы, посылая по всему ее телу приятную дрожь. Его умелые прикосновения заставляли страсть церкулирующую по ее венам, сосредоточиться между ее бедер; пытаясь подавить желание Кейт прижалась своими бедрами к его, сорвав с мужских губ стон.

Рик низко прорычал, когда девушка прижалась к нему снова, от чего ей захотелось поцеловать его еще сильнее и глубже. Что конечно же она и сделала. Касл был доволен ее импульсом, и сильнее сжал бедра девушки, и Кейт задохнулась, когда ее возбуждение наконец вступило в контакт с его. Она была настолько поглащена тем как он заставлял ее чувствовать себя, что брюнетка упустила момент, когда ерекция Рика была прижата меж ее ног, разделяя их всего несколькими слоями ткани, что мешали им продвинутся дальше.

"Рик, больше...я хочу больше,"- умоляюще выдохнула напротив его губ Кейт, когда ее руки поползли вниз по его спине, пока не схватили подол его рубашки, и девушка подняла ее верх, чтобы почувствовать его горячую кожу своими руками. Тогда его руки покинули бедра Кейт и сжали ее запястья, заставляя ее остановится. Рик перестал ее целовать и просто посмотрел ей в глаза, когда они пытались востановить дыхание. Губы Касла по краснели и припухли от их поцелуев; и Кейт могла видеть свое растрепанное отражение в его глазах.

"Кейт,"- сказал Касл, продолжая держать ее руки. Его потемневшие глаза кричали от желания, но в них было еще что-то: угрызение совести. "Мы не можем, только не так."

Кейт отодвинулась от него, пытаясь успокоится и не сбежать. Она была уверена что он тоже хотел этого. "Рик, что...",- попыталась выдовить из себя Кейт, когда она пригладила свои волосы.

"Я не хочу чтоб наш первый раз случится в гостиной на диване,"- попытался объяснить он, когда его руки сомкнулись на ее талии. "Я хочу чтобы он был особенным,"- сказал Рик, поцеловал девушку в уголок рта.

"К черту особенный, я просто хочу тебя, хочу нас,"- сообщила она, обвив свои руки вокруг его шеи и поцеловав его в висок.

"Господи, Кейт,"- прошептал Рик, уткнувшись носом в ее предплечие. "Сколько у нас времени, до твоей встречи с подругами,"- спросил он, посасывая ее нежную кожу там же.

"Достаточно,"- выдохнула Кейт, когда его губы поднялись выше к ее подборочку.

У Кейт не было шанса перевести дыхание, прежде чем губы Рика снова на крыли ее. Одна из его рук зарылась в ее волосы, а другую он обвил вокруг ее талии, возвращая ее на свои колени. Когда девушка оседлала его, ее пальцы зарылились в его шелковистые волосы, не отпуская его от себя не на дюйм.

Их поцелуй набирал силу, когда Рик повалил Кейт на диван накрывая ее собой словно одеялом. Его руки двинулись вниз к ее бедрам, потом ниже к ее коленям, Рик подхватил их заставляя ее обвить своими ногами его бедра. Он был нужен ей еще ближе, на сколько это было вообще возможно, она лишь крепче прижалась к нему своими бедрами. Кейт наловила пятками на его ягодицы, чтобы он оаспрас положился прямо между ее бедер. Пальцы его правой руки нырнули под пояс ее джинсов, оттягивая их ниже. Кейт простонала ему в рот, когда она ощутила твердею выпуклость в его джинсах.

Или может это просто его джинсы... Есть лишь один способ узнать наверняка. Она хотела большего.

Тогда девушка убрала руки с его волос и пристроила их между их тел, выгибая свою спину чтобы не прекращать поцелуи; Кейт немогла сейчас остановится, они были нужны ей как воздух, и тогда она пуговицу на его джинсах. Касл оттянул ее нижнюю губу, и одна из ее рук снова запуталась в его волосах, не планирую бросать свою миссию. К счастью он не стал ей припятствовать, Рик углубил поцелуй и его язык массажировал ее. Никогда еще поцелуи не приносили ей столько удовольствия. Да, Ричард Касл умел целоваться. Его губы были мягкими, они двигались на ее губах, все более распыляя ее желание. И когда его язык... словно он дразнил ее, давая лишь на секунду ей ощутить его вкус, прежде чем дать ей ощутить его полностью. Это было просто невыносимо.

Уверенная в том что Рик не перестанет ее целовать, Кейт свободной рукой медленно растягнула молнию на его джинсах. Касл облегчения простонал, когда его джинсы были растегнуты и его растущее возбуждение больше не было сковано плотной джинсовой тканью.

Руки что были в ее волосах, когда они начали целоваться, поползли вниз по ее шеи. Его большой палец прижался к коже на ее подбородке, откидывая ее голову назад и разрушая их поцелуй. В этот момент ей не хотелось разрушать поцелуй, но она тяжело дышала, пытаясь восполнить недостаток кислорода.

Губы Рика легли на ее подбородке, где ранее был его большой палец, и стали двишатался ниже по ее шеи к ее ключицам. В ту минуту когда он достиг ее ключиц, его руки покинули ее тело, но его губы были попрежнему сосредоточены на ее нежной коже: целуя, лаская языком, посасывая... что просто сводило ее с ума от кипящева в ней желания.

Кейт хотела подать знак протеста, когда его руки покинули ее тело, но прежде чем она что-то смогла предпринять, она ощутила костяшки его пальцев на своих ребрах. У него были очень ловкие пальци, секунду назад они были там, а сейчас они уже были не ее плечах спуская ткань ее блузки в низ. Касл едва касался ее, но она никогда в жизни не чувствовала такого удовольствия. Его ладонь невесомо касалась вершины ее груди, оба ее соска в раз затвердели от этого прикосновения, и Кейт подалась грудью вперед, в надежде поймать еще его прикосновение.

Касл ухмыльнулся напротив ее шеи, от его теплого дыхания ее кожа покрылась мурашками:"Неспеши,"- прошептал он, сжав своими руками ее бедра, оттягивая ее джинсы чуть ниже, дразня ее и заставляя ее отчаянно желать его.  
Кейт застонала умоляя его продолжить, но он продолжал свою дьявольскую игру, продливая ее сладостную муку. Она знала что ей не убедить его словами, значит нужно было пойти другим путем.

Кейт предвинулся свою ногу верх и зацепила пояс его джинсов в попытки спустить их. Касл поднял свое лицо, его горящий взгляд встретился с ее и покачал головой: "Кетрин."

"Сними же их,"- промурлыкала она.

"Терпение,"- прошептал он, целуя ее за ушком.

Господи! Кейт протянула его лицо к своему и поцеловала его как никогда раньше. Когда она прижала свое тело ближе к его, руки Касла наконец накрыли ее грудь, девушка простонала напротив его занятых губ, когда он сжал ее.

"Еще,"- умоляла она, желание иголками кололо ее тело, когда его пальцы начали растегивать пуговицы на ее блузке.

Кейт потерялась в них двоих. Все что она могла чувствовать это запах его одиколона и его вкус, в котором узнавались нотки кофе. Все что она видела, это синиву его глаз. Все что она слышала, это их биение сердец и их стоны. Все что она ощущала, это его нежные губы и его сильные руки, и его твёрдый...

"Ох, мой!",- пронзительный голос Марты разрушил ее идеальный мир, заставляя ее и Рика стремительно отстраниться друг от друга, пытаясь прки крыться и застягнуть полу открытую одежду. Они отодвинулись как можно дальше друг от друга, на сколько только позволял диван и пытались привести свое дыхание в норму. "Я, э-э...просто...забыла свою сумочку."

Марта отвергалась и боком продвинулась к кухонной стойке:"Я постучали,"- оправдывалась она. "Но ни кто не ответил. А дверь была не закрыта. Извините дорогие мои."

Кейт была не способна что либо сказать. 'Боже! А если бы с ней была Алексис? Черт, где Алексис?' Ее мысли словно прочитал Касл:"Мама, где Алексис?",- уже одетый он подошел к Марте.

"Ох, я оставила ее с Эдуардо,мы уже собирались уезжать, когда я вспомнила про сумку и решила поднялся за ней, пока Алексис рассказывала Эдуардо про куал,"- улыбнувшись она перевела взгляд на Кейт. "Ах, извините что вам помешала, я уж ухожу, можете продолжать, на чем вы там остановились,"- улыбнулась марта и выскочила из лофта.

"Извини,"- только и смог выдовить Рик, пробегая рукой по своим волосам.

"Могло бы быть и хуже,"- ей можно было не упоминать имя Алексис, чтобы Рик и так все понял.

"Да, нам нужно быть по осмотрительней," - улыбнулся Рик подойдя к Кейт, и поцеловав ее нежно в щеку. "Хм, да... В следующий раз...",- начал он.

"Черт, мне пора,"- выругалась Кейт, взглянув на часы.

"Ты уже уходишь?",- растроившись поинтересовался Рик.

"Я еще хочу заскочить домой чтобы переодется,"- ответила Кейт, хотя по правде ей хотелось совсем другого.

"Тогда, до следующего раза, красавица,"- попрощался Рик, поцеловав девушку, прежде чем она вышла в открытую дверь.

"До следующего раза, Казанова,"- ухмыльнулась Кейт и направилась к лифту.


	10. Chapter 10: Never let me go

OST: Florence and the Machine - Never let me go

10 Глава: Never let me go

Кейт и Лэйни уже около часа сидели в уютном баре на Западе Манхетона, сидя за барной стойкой они делились новостями из своей жизни за прошедшие две недели. Признатся честно Кейт меньше стало проводить времени в компании подруг, и это было связано не только с ее набирающими обороты отношениями с ее писателем, но и по причине нового увлечения Мэдс и скрытности Лэйни. Мейди все же удалось улизнуть с запланированного девишника, но с ней было все понятно - она спешила на свидание со своим квотер-беком, так что в этот вечер пятницы, Кейт решила сосредоточить все свое внимание на другой подруге и расскусить крепкий орешек по имени Лэйни Периш.

"Кстате где Касл?",- спросила Лэйни поверх своего бокала с фирменным коктелем этого завидения, надо говорить что подруги получили доступ к бару воспользовавшись фальшивыми удостоверениями личности.

"Он решил себя запереть в своем кабинете. Видима у него опять творческие разногласия с Джиной,"- Кейт едва удержалась что бы не округлить глаза, когда она говорила о публициста ее писателя. "Ему нужно внести ряд крупных поправок, прежде чем книга пойдет в печать. Я дала ему возможность спокойно поработать, тем более что мы уже давно так никуда не выбирались."

"Вот и прекрасно! Наконец то у нас будет полноценный девишник, жаль конечно что Мэдс предпочла нам того футболиста,"- ответила Лэйни делая очередной глаток из своего бокала.

"Я рада что вы девчонки все таки помирились, клянусь еще день и я бы вас поубивала,"- с напускной серьезностью сказала Кейт, но сделав глаток из своего бокала рассмеялась глядя на реакцию своей подруги. Лэйни прижала своему лицо удивленный и немного испуганный вид, когда выпрямившись она поправив волосы беребросила их на одно плечо, тем самым открыв ранее скрытую от глаз ее шею. Кейт сразу же заметила след на шеи подруги и ударила ее по ноге.

"Выкладывай Лэй!",- приказала брюнетка. "С кем ты спишь?!"

Лэйни поперхнулась своим напитком и непонимающе уставилась на свою подругу, но Кейт было не провести, та знала о чем шла речь.

"Элейн Периш! Я думала мы друзья!",- воскликнула девушка, дава понять что она не отступать, пока все не узнает. "Детали пожалуйста!"

Лэйни посмотрела на Кейт чувствуя себя немного дискомфортно, это чувство для нее было в новинку: "Это Хави,"- призналась она. "Ты его знаешь, мы встретились с ним на одной из вечеринок, он только вернулся из Ирака и поступил в полицейскую академию Нью-Йорка. Мы уже некоторое время с ним, так скажем друзья с привелегиями, но..."- Лэйни за молчала сделав глаток своего коктейля.

"Что-то изменилось?",- Кейт решила немного нажать на подругу. Она была удивлена что ее подруга раньше не поделилась с ней этим. Лэйни никогда раньше не была поклонницей отношений, но о всех своих "победах", как она называл их, рассказывала ей без утайки.

"Мейди!",- воскликнула Лэйни. "Я пришла на ту вечеринку и увидела, как наша блондиночка без стыдно с ним флиртует... А еще я увидела вас, ну с Каслом, вы ребята счастливы и у вам зрелые отношения, и я наконец поняла что хочу того же. Я поговорила с Хавьером, и...У нас все замечательно!"

"Я рада за тебя,"- улыбнулась подруге Кейт, когда достала из своего вишневого Мартини вишенку и запустила ее себе в рот.

"Ну, а что у тебя в этом плане с твоим Writer Boy?",- спросила темнокожая девушка, явно ждавшая горячих подробностей от своей подруги.

"Ммм...никак,"- проговорила Кейт, залпом осушив свой бокал и пододвинув к себе новый Мартини.

"Вы что еще не спали вместе?",- выдавила поперхнувшаяся напитком Лэйни, ошарашино смотря на брюнетку. "Как? Ведь от вас ребята просто веет сексом!"

"Хм, мы просто неспешим с событиями...Правда сегодня, когда я была у него, мы сидели на диване, и... мы увлеклись, еслиб не вошла Марта..",- последние слова она буквально прошептала краснея и снова сделала большой глаток своего Мартини.

"Вот это уже разговор, девочка,"- улыбнулась Лэйни, когда ее телефон зазвонил и она посмотрев на экран извинившись перед подругой отошла от стойки под предлогом "при пудрить носик".

'Хм, могу поспорить что это был тот самый Хави'. Кейт достала свой телефон, и улыбнулась открыв последнее сообщение от Касла. Девушка высунула кончик языка, когда пыталась набрать ему ответ, но выпитый алкоголь делал эту простую задачу не вы полнимой. Она тяжело вздохнула и сбросила начатый текст, и открыла журнал звонков.

"Привет, Кетрин!"

Она не могла отрицать, что по не спине пробежали мурашки, когда она услышала его приветствие.

"Привет, Касл!",- прощебетала она в ответ. "Что делаешь!"

"Я только закончил вносить правки в свою рукопись. Ты получило мое сообщение?"

"Да, но напечатать ответ мне было трудно, по этому я решила позвонить тебе. Я с Лэйни,"- объяснила девушка, накручивая прядь волос на палец.

"Кейтрин Беккет, ты пьяна?!",- удивился Касл.

Кейт по краснела. "Может быть немного,"- ответила она. "Могу я увидеть тебя позднее? Если я приду домой в таком виде, у меня будут не приятности... Мне же нет 21? Как он отпустил мне алкоголь?!",- Кейт знала что говорит без вязано, но алкоголь находившейся в ее крови и циркулирующий по ее телу, не помогал ей заткнутся.

"Тогда ты должна приехать в лофт. Попрощайся с Лэйни и возьми такси, приезжай ко мне,"- предложил он.

"У меня тут только одна проблема,"- прошептала Кейт в трубку. "Я не думаю, что я могу идти."

"С кем это ты ведешь пьяные разговоры, Кейт?",- потребовала ответа, только что вернувшаяся Лэйни.

Кейт победно улыбнулась Лэйни:"Это просто Касл,"- она за молчала на секунду и протянула подруге телефон. "Он хочет поговорить с тобой".

Лэйни коротко поговорила с ним и передала трубку обратно Кейт.

"О чем он хотел с тобой поговорить?",- спросила невинно Кейт.

"Не о чем особо важном,"- отмахиваясь ответила Лэйни. "Теперь расскажи мне о вашем почти сексе."

Широкая улыбка появилась на лице Кейт, когда на ее щеках появился яркий румянец. "Ты даже не представляешь, Лэйни,"- хихикнула Кейт. "Потому что физически это было прекрасно. Его прикосновения... Они словно обжигали мою кожу под одеждой." Кейт остановилась, и подняла бровь что бы убедится что Лэйни получила сообщение. "Но самое главное, он знает что он делает со мной. И это удивительно, потому что это не просто физическое влечение." Кейт сделала глоток воды, что Лэйни подтолкнула к ней. "Я всегда думала, что термин заниматся любовью глуп. Но это единственное что мне приходило в голову, когда он целовал меня на том диване, это было между мной и ним. Потому что я уверена, что это будет гораздо прекраснее, чем самый лучший на свете секс."

"Я горжусь тобой подружка,"- сообщила ей Лэйни.

"За то что я так и несделала этот шаг,"- игриво спросила Кейт, поправив свою блузку, что неестественно перекосилась на ней.

"За то что позволила себе быть счастливой,"- уточнила со смехом Лэйни. Пьяная Кейт была пожалуй самой смешной вещью, что она когда либо видела, но пьяная влюбленная Кейт была еще смешнее.

"Он каждый день заставляет меня улыбатся. Я никогда не думала, что подобное может случится со мной. И мне это нравится. Мне нравится, как он делает меня счастливой несмотря не на что."

"Ты любишь его?",- спросила Лэйни, накрыв руку Кейт своей, она знала что Кейт будет не легко признатся.

Кейт медлила с ответом. "Да,"- наконец ответила она. "Но я не готова ему признатся в этом, слишком рано. И мне вероятно не следует этого делать, покрайней мере пока я не смогу спокойно пройти по прямой."

"Ну, тогда нам вероятно лучше сменить тему, потому что он только что вошел в бар,"- предложила Лэйни.

Кейт села немного прямее и взбила рукой свои локоны, бормоча для себя что-то похожее на "вести себя естественно".

"Здраствуйте леди,"- поприветствовал их Касл, подойдя к барной стойке.

Кейт улыбнулась ему как кошка слопавшая канарейку, когда он оставил поцелуй на ее скуле. "Что ты тут делаешь?",- спросила она.

Рик пожал плечами:"Я узнал что вы седите в баре не подалеку и я подумал что вам возможно потребуется сопровождающий домой."

"Правда?",-спросила его Кейт, пытаясь поднять бровь.

"Да...И еще я услышал, что ты пьяна и я захотел сам на это посмотреть,"- подразнил он.

У Кейт отвисла челюсть: "Я не пьяна!" Она заявила с негодованием. "Лэйни и я выпили всего пару пива и по три коктейля после этого."

Лэйни подавил смешок: "Не впутывай меня в это",- попросила девушка. "Кейт, я пока вызову такси."

Касл посмотрел на пустые бокалы:"Кажется кто-то забыл упомянуть еще пару мартини,"- констатировал он.  
Кейт взяла свою сумочку и опустила свои ноги с ножек табуретки, что бы встать."Они были невероятно вкусные, поэтому я заказала еще,"- сказала девушка в качестве своего оправдания.

"Неудивительно, почему ты пьяна,"- догадался Рик. "И позволь я угадаю, ты не посчитала необходим взять что нибудь перекусить."

"Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь,"- проворчала Кейт. Она встала и сразу же пок качнулась вперед. Девушка почувствовала как кровь придила к ее щекам, когда Рик шагнул вперед и поймал ее за талию, чтобы придать ей равновесия.

"Эй,"- проб бормотала Кейт, коснувшись своим носом его в легком Эскимоском поцелуе. Она подалась вперед и процеловала его в губы. "Я не пьяна,"- настаивала девушка, когда ее губы переместились на щетинистую щеку Касла. "Я люблю когда ты забываешь побрится,"- прошептала она ему на ухо, одна из ее рук опустилась ниже по его спине к его пояснице, практическе к его...

Касл поймал ее за руку, сразу же перенеся ее намного выше. "Мы на людях, Кетрин. Ты же не хочешь чтобы завтра найти свое фото на шестой странице,"- напомнил он, обняв ее за талию и повел сквозь толпу к выходу из бара.

"Где Алексис? Ты же не мог оставить ее одну!"- вопросила брюнетка, посмотрев на от чего то разулыбавшегося Касла.

"Все впорядке, Алексис уже спит, и мама осталась сегодня в комнате для гостей, так что я смог сам забрать тебя,"- нежно улыбнулся Рик и поцеловал Кейт в кончик ее носа.

Писатель только вышел из дверей держа за руку выскользнувшую за ним Кейт , когда...

"Тьфу ты,"- громко хлопнула дверь за Кейт.

"Эй, полегче чемпион. Что эта дверь сделала тебе?"- пошутил Рик над не рассчитавшей свою силу девушкой.

Кейт слишком резко повернулась к нему, но прежде чем ударится об освальт, Касл успел подхватить ее. Он обернул руки вокруг ее талии и ее блузка поднялась на несколько дюймов. Девушка ощущала его теплые руки на своей коже и она шумно выдохнула.

"Ты определенно пьяна,"- отметил он.

Брюнетка лишь кивнула. "А ты я погляжу детектив,"- по дразнила она, хлопнув ладонью по его широкой мускулистой груди. Как будто ее рука начала жить своей жизнью, проскользила вниз по его груди, пока ее затуманенный алкоголем разум все таки не остановил ее. Рик помогал ей держатся на ногах, поправляя ее сбившуюся местами блузку.  
О, Боже! Она так хотела его в этот момент.

Она изучающей смотрела на него, на нем была рубашка цвета индиго, темно синие джинсы и черный пиджак, он выглядил обсалютно восхитительно. Касл прочистил горло, и когда она посмотрела ему в глаза, Кейт начала гадать показалось ей или нет, что он смотрел на нее тем же оценивающим взглядом.

"У вас все хорошо? Касл, отвезешь нашу девочку домой?,- спросила его Лэйни, вышедшая на улицу в след за ними. "Она может быть занозой в заднице, когда она в таком состояние."

"Элен Периш, это было грубо и оскорбительно,"- вставила Кейт.

"Я уверен что я справлюсь с Кейт,"- сказал Рик открывая для Лэйни дверцу уже ждавшего ее такси. "Досвидание, мисс Периш."

Кейт помахала Лэйни, когда машина повернула за угол. "Она точно поехала домой...но не к себе, а к Хави,"- сообщила она Рику и в ужасе открыла рот. "Я не должна была тебе ничего говорить! Это наш секрет! Она убьет меня! Можно это будет на маленький секрет?",- ахнула девушка, широко раскрыв глаза и прикрыв свой рот ладонью.

"Ваш секрет в безопасности со мной,"- пообещал Касл. "Теперь давай поймаем такси,"- предложил он.

Кейт отрицательно покачала головой:"Может мы пройдемся? Мне нужно проветритца."

"Ты сможешь идти?",- спросил ее Рик, пытаясь подавить усмешку, наблюдая как она слегка покачивается.

"Я смогу, если ты будешь меня поддерживать,"- ответила брюнетка, обернув левую руку вокруг его талии. Она положила голову ему на плечо, и одарила его пьяной улыбочкой. Кейт поцеловала его в щеку, сегодня она была на высоких каблуках, так что разница в росте не была столь существенной. Она почувствовала как его рука легла на ее плечи и они начали двигатся в сторону его здания.

"Как идет редактирование рукописи?",- спросила Кейт.

"Очень, очень медленно,"- признался Касл. "И мне не помогает то что Джина названивает мне каждые полчаса,"- добавил он с сожалением.

"Я не знаю почему,"- начала Кейт. "Ты прекрасный писатель. Ты МОЙ самый любимый писатель. Я знаю толк в литературе. Так почему твоей следующей книге не стать бесцелиром?" Кейт остановилась. "Я опять говорила безсвязно?"

Касл усмехнулся:"Может быть немного,"- признался он.

Рука Кейт скользнула с талии Рика, чтобы нырнуть в задний карман его джинсов. "Мне это немного напоминает нашу прогулку в парке,"- пробормотала она.

"Серьезно?",- спросил Касл.

"Угу,"- задумалась Кейт. "Только на этот раз не чувствую себя неправильно, когда произойдет вот это,"- Кейт остановиласьна середине тротуара и при тянула к себе Касла для страстного поцелуя. Этот мужчина был для нее наркотиком.

Кейт ничего не могла с собой поделать, она улыбалась как идиотка. Ей очень нравилось, что она могла целовать Касла, когда ей хотелось, и что теперь не нужно было переживать за вспышки камер и 6 страницу "Нью-Йорк Таймс".

Касл поцеловал ее в щеку:"Пойдем",- предложил он, утягивая ее дальше по улице.

Кейт уткнулась в его плечо со своей стороны и позволила ему вести себя. "Спасибо что приехал за мной,"- вздохнула Кейт. "Я уверена что прекрасно добралась сама, но ты повел себя как настоящий джентельмен."

"Ты удивляешься, тому что я хочу позаботится о тебе,"- прокомементировал Касл.

Кейт сморщила нос. "Я уже привыкла сама заботится о себе. Иногда я забываюсь, что есть еще кто-то, кто хочет заботится обо мне."

Рик задумался над ее словами. Они, конечно дали ему пищу для размышлений, видима мисс Периш приложила сегодня вечером не малые усилия, чтобы развивать ее язык.

"О, Боже! Как я хочу хот-дог!",- воскликнула Кейт, увидев через дорогу тележку с хот-догами.

"Кейт, мы скоро будем у меня и я приго-",- начал Рик.

"Нет, я хочу именно хот-дог!",- заявила она. Кейт выбралась из объятий Касла и направилась к тележке и сделала заказ. Продавец с пониманием посмотрел на Рика, и он полез за своим бумажником в задний карман джинсов, пока Кейт безуспешно рылась в своей сумке.

"Я заплачу Кейт",- сказал ей писатель, положив руку на ее плечо.

Кейт бросила на него недовольный взгляд:"Я вполне могу заплатить за свой хот-дог, Wtriter Boy."

"Я не сомневаюсь,"- согласился Рик. "Но я не уверен, что ты сможешь сейчас отсчитать нужную сумму,"- отметил он.

Кейтзакатилв глаза и взяла свой хот-дог у продавца. Она приземлилась на скамейку и начала есть. Девушка покачала головой, когда увидела что Касл смотрит на нее. "Ты что ни когда не видел как ест девушка?",- спросила она

Касл пожал плечами: "Ты великолепна",- сказал он ей тихо.

"Ты уверен что из нас двоих не ты пьяный?",- спросила хихикая Кейт. Она выкинула салфетку в урну и наклонилась в намерение снять свои туфли.

"Кейт, что ты делаешь?",- спросил Касл

"У меня болят ноги",- ответила девушка, смотря на свои черный лаковые Мерри-Джейн на двенадцати сантиметровом каблуке.

"Ты не станешь снимать свою обувь. Хождение босиком по Нью-Йорку не приведет ни к чему хорошему. Мы возьмем такси."

Брюнетка покачала головой:"Такси сейчас было бы плохой идеей...очень плохой идеей,"- предупредила она.

"Мы уже не далеко от лофта. Ты уверена что не можешь идти?",- спросил Рик. Кейт пью снова покачала головой, глядя на свои уставшие ноги.

Касл задумался на мгновение:"Встань на скамейки,"- сказал он."Кейт, просто поверь мне."

Кейт вздохнула, но послушна встала на скамью слегка. Касл встал перед ней и повернулся к ней спиной. "Запрыгивай,"- скомандовал он.

"Только не урони меня,"- пискнула Кейт, когда обернула свои ноги вокруг бедер Касла, надеюсь что на этом коротком пути ей не попадется ни кто из знакомых.

Дрожь поползла вниз по ее позвоночника, когда руки Касла сомкнулись вокруг ее бедер. "Ты правда думаешь что я смог бы тебя уронить?",- спросил он, начав их движение вниз по улице. Девушка прижалась к мягкому матерьялу его пиджака, она скрестила свои лодыжки на его талии, чтобы снять немного нагрузки с рук писателя (она не хотела чтобы Джина, в ближайшее время пришла по ее душу, из-за перенапряженных запястей Касла.).

Кейт закусила губу, что бы подавить блаженный вздох, которы наровил сорваться с ее уст, когда она почувствовала как пальцы Касла начали рисовать  
замысловатые круги на ее внутренней стороне бедра. Но в эту игру могли играть двое.

Она подождала пока Касл не остановится у светофора, ожидая зеленого сигнала. "Не думай что я не догадываюсь, что вы делаете мистер Касл,"- прошептала она ему на ухо, с тем же акцентом что она совершенствовала после семестра проведенного в Киеве. Девушка нервно усмехнулась, когда почувствовала что руки Касла сжали ее бедра.

"Я понятия не имею о чем ты говоришь,"- хрипло ответил Рик.

"Если ты играешь со спичками, то можешь обжечься,"- предупредила Кейт, восточно-европейский акцент продолжил на поднять ее слова особым волнением. Она подождала пока Касл снова не начнет движение, прежде чем прикусить мочку его уха.

"Кейт, если ты планируешь это продолжать, то я точно тебя уроню,"- предупредил ее Рик.

Кейт увидела впереди его здание и продолжила его дразнить. "Я буду продолжать пока ты не бросишь меня на свою кровать,"- ответила она, томным голосом, опустив свои ноги на пол, когда Касл вошел в лифт, предупредительно вызванный Эдуардо.

"Ты дразнишь меня,"- сообщил ей Рик.

"Я не дразню, вед правду хочу чтобы ты сделал это,"- томно ответила Кейт.

Касл обхватил щеки Кейт своими ладонями." Кетрин, ты пьяна. Ну же, каким бы я был парнем после этого?"

"Ты милый, Касл,"- она улыбнулась и встала на носочки, чтобы нежно его поцеловать в щеку. "Но я уже не пьяна. И я полностью доверяю тебе,"- она обняла его за шею и дотянулась до мочки его уха, и начала шептать ему что она хотела от этой ночи, ухмыльнувшись, так как она попрежнему использовала свой приобретенный акцент.

Ее визг эхом ппрокатится по всему этажу, когда двери лифта раскрылись и Касл перекинулась девушку через плечо и понес свою драгоценную ношу к дверям своего лофта.

Быстро открыв входную дверь, Касл опустил Кейт уже в холле лофта, захлопнув дверь он помог ей снять куртку, и сняв свой пиджак он повесил их вещи в шкаф и повернулся к ожидающий его Кейт.

"Ну, привет незнакомец?",- она ухмыльнулась и подошла к нему ближе прижимая его к двери.

"Здравствуй красавица, значит ты не поменяла планы по поводу этой ночи,"- едва заметно ухмыльнулся Рик.

Она улыбнулась и обернула свои руки вокруг его шеи и самкнула их за ней. "Нет...видишь ли, здесь есть один парень по имени Рик...",- промурлыкала она и прикусила губу, глядя на него снизу вверх.

Его ухмылка становился все больше и больше.

"Ох... Парень по имени Рик, ты говоришь?",- сказал он, подтолкнув Кейт к стене и прижав ее к ней своим телом.

"Да...",- выдохнула она.

"И что же такого хорошего в этом Рики, о котором ты говоришь?"

"Ммм... Ну, он умный...",- она вдруг ахнула, когда он наклонился и начал покрывать поцелуями ее шею."... и он невероятно красив...",- Кейт улыбнулась, когда его руки начали блуждать вверх и вниз по ее телу, Рик попрежнему продолжал осыпать поцелуями ее шею. "Я не стану говорить что он неплохой писатель."

Рик перестал целовать ее шею и вдруг посмотрел в ее глаза. "Это то что ты хочешь, Кетрин? Неплохого писателя?",- брюнетка вздрогнула от его интонации, и того что его руки по прежнему пробегали по ее телу вверх вниз, вызывая в ее теле приятную истому. "Потому что я думаю, что я достаточно хороший любов-".

Кейт больше не могла этого выносить. Схватив его за воротник, она потянула его на себя. " Меньше разговоров, ты слишком много говоришь,"- приказала она, Касл прищурился глядя на нее. Кейт вдруг почувствовала, как воздух покинул ее легкие, она не знала стоит ли ей сказать ему, что она и в правду дает ему зеленый свет. Прежде чем она что либо успела сказать, он обрушил свои губы на ее.

Рик толкнул ее обратно к стене и Кейт за стонала, когда он поцеловал ее с такой страстью, что она едвали могла соображать. Она провела руками по его волосам и слегка потянула их. Рик простонал ей в рот и от этой вебрации ее сладостно потянула внизу живота. Его руки схватили ее за бедра, а потом перенес свои руки так чтобы поднять ее прижав к себе. Он с легкостью подхватил ее и Кейт обернула свои ноги вокруг его бедер. Кейт застонала, когда Рик прижался своим бедром к ее центру.

"Я хочу тебя,"- он прошептал ей в губы и провел руками по ее попе, перед тем как снова прижаться бедром к ее лону.

Кейт оторвала свои губы от его и посмотрела ему в глаза. Его зрачки рас ширились, и его обычно василькового цвета глаза потемнели, и приняли цвет ночного неба. Она сделала глоток так необходимого ей воздуха. "Я тоже хочу тебя,"- прошептала она, по прежнему смотря ему прямо в глаза.

Рик улыбнулся и наклонился вперед, и снова начал ее целовать, на этот раз его поцелуй был неторопливым и полным обещания, того что он хотел сделать с ней.

Касл оторвал ее от стены и понес в свою спальню. Ее ноги крепко сжимались вокруг его бедер, и она пискнула, когда они протиснулись в двери его спальни. Он остановился и неожиданно она оказалась уже на кровати, а Рик накрылась тело своим, целуя ее и лаская руками ее грудь и плечи. Она тихо простонала и провела руками вниз по его торсу пока не зжала подол его рубашки. Она начала тянуть его рубашку верх высвобождая его и провела пальцами по его мышцам на спине, когда материи перестала их скрывать. Рик прорычал, когда она  
начала растегивать его рубашку и стянула ее с его плеч,и продолжила исследовать его грудь и живот. Кейт любила его грудь. Рик был накачан и подтянут, с идеальным строением плеч и туловища. Он вздрогнул, когда ее ноготки проскользили по его прессу и она соблазнительно улыбнулась.

Ее самодовольство исчезло и превратилось в желание, когда он начал покрывать влажными обжигающими поцелуями ее шею продвигаясь ниже. И она ощутила как его руки легли на пояс ее джинсов. Кейт выгнулась, когда он растянулось из и начал стягивать их с ее бедер вместе с нижним бельем, бережно сняв с ее ножик туфли. 'Аллилуя!', -мыслено воскликнула Кейт. Она лежала обнаженная от бедер и ниже, она почувствовала как Рик усмехнулся напротив ее шеи, когда он провел руками вверх по внутренней стороне ее бедер. Она медленно отодвинулась от края кровати к подушкам откинулась на них, Рик подкрался следом за ней с самодавольной ухмылкой на губах.

"Знаешь, есть кое что, что я умираю как хочу увидеть...",- сказал он, когда его руки легли на ее грудь, и начали массажировать ее поверх блузки.

"Ммм",- Кейт прерывиста задышала, когда ее соски затвердели под кружевом ее бюстгальтера. Она откинулась на подушку и Рик страстно ее поцеловал, когда его руки поползли под ее блузку. Девушка стонала от ощущений что его горячие руки приносили лаская ее живот. Кейт почувствовала, как его руки начали поднимать ее блузку, и он начал целовать ее сильнее. Она закрыла глаза от удовольствия, когда он поднял ее рубашку и она ощутила его кожу на ее. Рик приподнял ее, чтобы полностью снять с нее блузку.

"Ты такая нежная",- пробормотал напротив ее губ, когда ее блузка наконец перестала быть припятствием для его изучающих ее тело рук. Рик отстранился немного, и медленно стянул ее блузку через голову. Он толкнул ее обратно на кровать и стал целовать ее ключицы, продвигаясь ниже к ее груди. Ожидание убивало ее! Она никогда раньше так сильно не хотела парня. Это было похоже на магию... или же это было сродни животному влечению. Кейт застонала, когда он ущипнул ее сосок поверх бюстгальтера.

Она почувствовала, что Касл сел и она ждала что он начнет снимать ее бюстгальтер, но прошло время, но ничего не происходило, и она резко открыла глаза. Рик разинув рот смотрел на ее живот.

"Кетрин, что это такое?",- спросил Касл, и ее желудок ухнул, когда она поняла на что он смотрит... Он смотрел на ее татуировку. Теперь при лунном свете , что пробивался сквозь не до конца за дернутые шторы, она казалось еще более яркой на ее алибастовой коже. Его пальцы нежно пробежали по ней, прежде чем вопросительно посмотреть ей в глаза. Конечно он хотел знать всю историю. Кейт опустила голову обратно на подушку, в гневе от того что момент был разрушен. В ее голове существовала лишь одна мысль в данный момент...

Будь проклят Майкл Кейн!


	11. Chapter 11: Girl on fire

OST: Arshad- Girl on fire

11 Глава: Girl on fire

"Ну и?" - Рик ждал ее ответа, не сводя своего взгляда с ее тату, его губы сложились в дьявольскую ухмылку.

'Вот дерьмо!' - Кейт запаниковала. Как она могла объяснить ее происхождение, сейчас будучи с ее писателем в постели? Она просто убила бы настроение! Девушка сердясь прокручивала список все возможных отговорок, что она могла бы использовать... Может шутя рассказать ему правду: 'Ах, это моя давняя ошибка! Ох, дорогой не волнуйся... Это просто следствие одной вечеринки с большим количеством алкоголя, когда мне было семнадцать... Мой тогдашний парень байкер, кстати, что был на пять лет старше меня, решил, что будет здорово сделать одинаковые татуировки... Но не волнуйся, я же все-таки не согласилась вытатуировать его имя на себе!'

Может ему сказать... что она закрыла татуировкой шрам? Или они с Мейди решили сделать тату в память о весенних каникулах. Кейт поняла, что у нее нет времени придумать достойную историю и ей лучше рассказать все как есть... Ну, может утаить пару деталей. Пальцы Касла снова коснулись рисунка на ее коже, обводя подушечками пальцев изображение спелых ягод вишни с ярко зелеными листочками на ее животе, пока девушка лежала в тишине.

"Она не имеет значения..." - прошептала Кейт, когда она решилась посмотреть на его лицо. Рик смотрел на нее со своей позиции у ее бедер, казалось удивившись, что она наконец заговорила. Удивление затем сменилось скептическим выражением на его лице.

"Как это она не имеет значения? Ты же не наносишь на свою кожу изображение, что для тебя ничего не значит, Вишенка", - сказал Касл, несколько саркастически , даже для пущего эффекта вспомнил ее прозвище из их тайной переписки.

Кейт фыркнула, а затем вернула на свое лицо маску невозмутимости: "Может я хотела сказать что сделала ее случайно".

"Как?" - не унимался ее писатель.

"Ну... Я сделала ее, когда мне было семнадцать... Я, хм, была на одной вечеринке, и выпила немного... достаточно много. И мой тогдашний парень... решил сделать мне сюрприз, и привез меня к тату салону, он знал, что я давно хотела сделать татуировку, но немного побаивалась боли... Под влиянием алкоголя я согласилась... и сделала эти вишенки, на утро уже пожалев об этом. Вот и вся история", - она закончила свою тираду, ожидая, как Рик воспримет это. Ну, часть истории была правдой... она действительно сделала татуировку, когда ей было семнадцать... И в тот день она действительно была на одной вечеринке; она просто упустила из виду, что ее парень был байкером, на пять лет старше ее, и что она не смотря не все его уговоры решила сделать две вишенки, а не выбить сердечко с его именем. 'Хм, интересно, свел ли Майк татуировку с ее именем?'

Рик сначала ничего не делал, лишь смотрел на нее. Кейт старалась не заерзать под его пристальным взглядом, ей казалось, если она бы сделала хоть одно движение, то он бы понял, что она рассказала ему не всю правду. Девушке казалось, что писатель изучал каждый дюйм ее, даже те части, что оставались тайной для всех, кроме нее. Не сводя с нее взгляд, Рик медленно наклонил голову и провел языком по рисунку на ее коже, слегка - почти не касаясь - очень нежно, так что острая необходимость в нем, пронзила все ее тело, заставляя ее дрожать под его прикосновениями.

Кейт лишь успела вздохнуть, когда Касл прервал их зрительный контакт и опустил свои губы на ее грудь. Он бережно достал ее груди из кружевных чашечек и осыпая поцелуями ее идеальную грудь, ловко снял ее бюстгальтер. Кейт почувствовала, как ее соски затвердели от прохладного воздуха, и как пальцы Рика скользнули по ним, заставляя ее спину выгнутся дугой им на встречу, тогда приятный электрический заряд пронзил ее тело. Рик прижал свои губы к ее правой груди, взяв ее твёрдый розовый сосок в свой рот и щелкнул языком по нему, от чего девушка мягко простонала. Своей рукой он обхватил ее левую грудь, и медленно повернул и сжал ее другой сосок, между большим и указательным пальцами. Кейт выдохнула и оторвала свои руки ранее сжимавшие льняную простынь, чтобы пробежать по его русым, слегка рыжеватым волосам, убирая несколько упавших прядок с его глаз. Рик поднял свое лицо чтобы посмотреть на девушку, на его губах играла так полюбившаяся ей ухмылка.

"Ты выглядишь ужасно самодовольным", - пробормотала Кейт, позволив небольшой улыбке появится на ее губах.

Рик просто изогнул бровь и стал придвигаться к ее лицу, пока его губы не остановились в паре милиметров от ее. Коротко поцеловав ее в губы, Рик спрятал свое лицо в ее волосы и шею, целуя и покусывая мочку ее уха.

"Раздвинь ноги", - промурлыкал мужчина на ее ушко.

От приказа Рика вся кровь в теле девушки прилила к ее центру и она автоматически потерла друг об друга свои бедра в предвкушение, прежде чем позволить им медленно раскрыться для него. Кейт наблюдала, как ее писатель скользнул между ее бедер, устроившись так что его живот сейчас касался ее. Отсутствие пространства между ними стало еще более очевидным, когда Касл наклонился и страстно поцеловал ее. Руки Кейт пробежали от его предплечья к его ладоням, которые в тот момент держали ее лицо.

Рик оторвал свои губы от губ девушки и начал целовать, и покусывать ее шею. Кейт перенесла свои руки на плече мужчины, чтобы потом медленно проскользить ими по его спине, восхищаясь гладкостью его разгоряченной кожи.

Одна из рук Касла начала поглаживать ее плечо и стала спускаться ниже по ее телу, касаясь каждой ее чувствительной зоны, начиная с ее груди и заканчивая ее бедрами, остановившись на ее гладко выбритом лобке.

Кейт ахнула, когда она почувствовала как его ладонь легла на ее лоно, пальцы писателя раскрывали ее влажные складочки, лаская их, когда его большой палец впервые коснулся ее клитора. Касл начал пылко тереть ее бурок, заставляя ее выгибаться на встречу его руке, тогда он начал прокладывать поцелуями свой путь в низ по ее телу.

Кейт застонала, когда язык Касла коснулся ее клитора, а его пальцы окунулись в нее, медленно поглаживая и изучая, прежде чем он начал двигать ими в ней, вперед-назад, слегка сгибая пальцы, от чего тело Кейт содрогалась от растущего удовольствия. Девушка задрожала, когда его пальцы коснулись ее стенок, пальчики на ее ногах сжались в кулачки, а ее бедра невольно рывком подались вперед к нему, отвечая на его прикосновения.

Когда тело девушки начало покалывать от удовольствия, она стала двигаться на встречу его пальцам, возбуждение отчаянно нарастало в ней. Окончательно потеряв контроль над своими движениями, она бесстыдно стала насаживаться на его длинные пальцы, Кейт ощущала как волна удовольствия поднимается от движений его языка на ее набухшем узелке нервов.

"Ах...так близко..." - простонала она, между другими хрипловатыми стонами, что срывались ее губ.

Рик всосал своими губами ее клитор, когда услышал протяжный стон девушки. Это стало последней каплей в чаше истомы, Кейт почувствовала, как ее внутренние стенки сжимаются вокруг его пальцев, и она стремительно кончила, абсолютно потеряв контроль над своим телом. Прежде чем Кейт смогла прийти в себя, губы Касла были на ее губах, и он жадно поцеловал ее.

Поцеловав ее, Рик поднялся с кровати и сбросил свои ботинки и носки, затем снял с себя джинсы и боксеры. Кейт бросила взгляд на то, что скрывалось за шелковой матерей его боксеров, и с ее губ сорвалось восхищенное "Ох!"; у него был большой член, если не сказать огромный, он был длинный розовый с выступающий пульсирующей веной и с большой красивой головкой. Кейт прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы подавить восторженный стон. Рик вернулся к ней и продолжил ее целовать, тогда девушка почувствовала, как его твёрдый член коснулся ее внутренней части бедра. Кейт провела рукой по мужскому прессу вниз пока не достигла его базы скрытой небольшим количеством лобковых волос. Она обхватила его своей рукой у самого корня и медленно изучая стала подниматься верх, по его бархатистой коже дойдя до гладкой головки. В ответ на движения девушки, Рик простонал в ее губы. От того, что теперь они оба были обнаженны, объятые страстью в желание стать единым целым, Кейт почувствовала себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, но от этой мысли ей тут же стало не по себе, она не знала могла ли она позволить себе быть счастливой, она недавно потеряла мать, не было бы это предательством по отношению к ней. И сколько вообще может продлится это счастье.

Словно поймав внезапную перемену в ней, Рик оторвался от ее губ, когда его член коснулся ее других губ.

"Расслабся... - нежно прошептал он, раздвигая по шире ее бедра чтобы устроится меж них. - Я не могу больше ждать, чтобы почувствовать тебя... - прошептал он ей на ухо, и Кейт вздрогнула от его дыхания щекотавшее ее кожу".

Прежде, чем она успела ответить Каслу, он толкнул свой член в нее. Вздох Кейт напоминал шипение, когда она ощутила его горячую плоть внутри себя. Вскоре дискомфорт заменило чувство наполненности. Черт, он действительно был большим, самым большим из тех, что у нее были. Рик издал рычащий стон, когда он продвинул себя глубже внутрь нее, прежде, чем он полностью замер, позволяя им обоим привыкнуть к ощущению полноты и целостности.

Рик приблизил свое лицо к ее и стал осыпать его нежными поцелуями, когда он начал двигаться внутри нее. Постанывая от удовольствия, Кейт обернула свои ноги вокруг его талии, прижимая его ближе и позволяя его члену пройти еще глубже. Рик хмыкнул и оторвал одну руку от ее тела, и добравшись до нужной цели, расположил свой большой палец на ее клиторе, начал его интенсивно тереть, когда он раз за разом входил и выходил из нее, позволяя себе уйти глубже с каждым новым толчком.

Дыхание Кейт становилось все более и более прерывистым, когда она сосредоточилась на ощущениях закрутившихся внутри нее. Ей казалось, что все было далеким и таким нереальным, за исключением ее Касла - все в нем в этот момент восхищало ее.

"Я так близко... - всхлипнула она, отчаянно двигаясь с ним. В ответ Рик начал двигаться сильнее и быстрее, заставляя ее задыхаться, тогда она прижалась к нему крепче. - Касл, - девушка знала, что она была близка, вскрикнув, когда он надавил на ее клитор и волна удовольствия разлилась по ее телу, даря ей не бывало сильный оргазм. Рик не отставал от нее, мужчина начал двигаться еще быстрее оторвав ее тело от матраса, прежде чем кончить в нее с именем Кейт на губах.

Они оба рухнули на постель по прежнему не разжимая объятий, тяжело дыша хватали воздух губами.

"Это было..." - начал Рик, все еще не приведший свое дыхание в порядок, медленно вышел из нее.

"Просто..." - продолжила Кейт уткнувшись в предплечье Касла, не желая отпускать его от себя.

"Великолепно, - закончил Рик и поцеловал девушку в плечо поймав губами скользнувшую по ее коже капельку пота. - И почему мы так тянули с этим?"

"Ммм... понятия не имею, -сладко потянулась Кейт. - Но у нас будет уйма времени чтобы на верстать упущенное, - промурлыкала она".

Укрыв их одеялом, Рик обернул свои руки вокруг девушки и по-собственицки притянул ее к себе. Кейт прижалась к нему, позволяя сну поглотить ее, слишком устав, чтобы заметить самодоводовольную улыбку на лице Касла.

* * *

Кейт проснулась первой, взглянув на часы она вздохнула, было лишь шесть. Раннее пробуждение ее не удивило, она была утренней персоной, обычно она просыпалась в это время и сразу шла на пробежку. Но сейчас девушка лежала в чужой постели с красивым мужчиной рядом с собой, вспоминая события вчерашнего вечера: ее поход в бар с Лэйни, появление Касла, то, как он нес ее на себе практически по центру Манхетона, их поцелуи в холле... и то, как он бросил ее на кровать (девушка вынудила его сделать это своей игрой у входа в его здание), и дальше были лишь ласки, поцелуи и их совместные стоны. За исключением момента с рассказом о происхождение ее татуировки, эта ночь стала лучшей ночью в ее жизни. Сейчас, лежа в крепких мужских объятиях, она чувствовала себя защищенной и по-настоящему счастливой. От мысли о сплетении их тел и их горячих взглядов, у Кейт сладко потянуло в низу живота и она улыбнулась.

Позади нее, Рик глубоко и ровно дышал, его руки покоились на талии девушки, прижимая ее к своему торсу, уткнувшись носом в ее шею. Кейт в течение десяти минут вспоминала в мельчайших деталях их первую ночь вместе... И, конечно же, те яркие картинки, что словно мелькали перед ее глазами, стали причинной того, что "Рикки младший" ( поверьте, после их близкого вчерашнего знакомства, Кейт никак не могла назвать его маленьким) был плотно прижат к ее ягодицам, и, да, он был твёрдый, как камень.

Кейт нравилось ощущение его на ее обнаженной коже. Трепет в низу ее живота стал сильнее, и все, о чем она могла думать, лишь о растущем желание повторить их вчерашний перфоменс. Девушка сжала свои бедра вместе, чтобы попытаться хоть как-то побороть ноющее ощущение, но это движение лишь заставило ее бедра податься назад на встречу эрекции Рика, на что он ответил ей, мягким и сонным стоном... и ответным толчком бедрами.

Кейт закусила нижнюю губу, чтобы сдержать свой собственный стон, и заглянула через плечо. Глаза Касла были по прежнему закрыты, правда он нахмурил на мгновение свои брови, но потом снова разгладились, его дыхание стало глубже и ритмичнее, но он по прежнему был в плену сна. Черт, ее тело просто кричало на нее, предпринять что-нибудь, и Рик ей ни капли не помогал, лишь только сильнее прижимаясь к ее заду своим твердым членом.

Может ей попробовать еще раз...

Кейт по прежнему смотрела на его лицо через плечо, девушка отодвинула свои бедра вперед и почувствовала кончик его члена между ее ягодичных щек, тогда она подалась назад. Однако вместо того, чтобы "Рикки младший" вернулся на прежнее место, Кейт поняла, что, видимо, слишком сильно подалась вперед, потому что в данный момент он находился между ее бедер, легко скользя по ее возбужденным губам. Брюнетка на этот раз не смогла подавить свой стон, и ее бедра снова начали двигаться, как будто по собственной воле, до тех пор пока его головка не коснулась ее клитора.

Касл простонал, и его руки переместились с ее талии, где они обхватывали ее, выше и легли под ее грудь. Тогда Рик выпустил тихий стон и прижал свои губы к ее шее. Мужчина начал покусывать и посасывать ее нежную кожу, продвигаясь выше к ее ушку.

"Не то, чтобы я жаловался, дорогая, - сказал он своим хрипловатым утренним голосом, - но, что это ты делаешь? - закончил он и тут же подумал: 'Хм, а ты у нас ранняя пташка'.

"Ммм, - промурлыкала Кейт, наслаждаясь губами Рика, что по прежнему ласкали ее шею. Девушка была немного недовольна тем, что он поймал ее, прежде, чем она привела свой план в действие. Кейт посмотрела на Рика через плечо, его глаза говорили, что он был даже более, чем не против ее инициативы. - Пыталась разбудить тебя?"

"Тогда миссия выполнена, - согласился Рик, когда его рука скользнула к ее бедрам и начала их мягко поглаживать, продолжая покрывать ее шею и плечо открытыми поцелуями - Это самый лучший способ проснутся".

"Ах... Я знаю, как сделать это утро еще лучше", - сказала Кейт, развернувшись в его руках и оказавшись к нему лицом. Девушка страстно поцеловала его в губы, зарываясь левой рукой в его волосы, а правой спускаясь вниз по его спине к его бедрам, прижала Касла еще ближе к себе.

"Я могу предположить, что ты чувствуешь себя прекрасно после прошлой ночи", - проговорил Рик, покусывая ее подбородок и продолжая массировать бедра девушки.

"Да, просто прекрасно", - ответила Кейт, пробегая руками по его бедрам и остановившись на его талии... И в этот миг одним толчком она перевернула его на спину и устроилась на нем верхом.  
"Ох! Доброго утра мне!" - ухмыльнулся Рик, пробегая руками по телу девушки, от бедер к ее груди, обхватывая ее руками. Он приподнялся и зажал губами один из ее сосков, тогда Кейт толкнула его обратно на матрас и устроилась на его бедрах, давая понять, что ей сейчас не до предварительных ласк.

"Я хочу тебя", - Кейт наклонившись прошептала ему на ухо, прежде, чем снова выпрямиться.

Рик, придерживая девушку за бедра, помог ей опуститься на его возбужденное достоинство, когда он полностью погрузится в нее, Кейт застонала от ощущения полноты и целостности. Все, о чем мог думать Касл, это о том, как он нуждался в ней. Кетрин начала медленно подниматься и опускаться на встречу его бедрам, опустив руки на его накачанный пресс, царапая его своими коготками. Девушка наклонилась и поймала губы своего писателя, продолжая не спешно двигаться, когда Касл обхватил ее бедра и стал помогать ей, задавая более быстрый темп их движениям, срывая с ее губ очередной стон.

С каждым новым движением, с каждым новым толчком тело Кейт все больше оказывалось во власти этого мужчины, ее интимные мышцы начали сжиматься вокруг него, перехватывая ее дыхание. Рик продолжал держать ее за бедра, когда Кейт в момент кульминации выкрикнула его имя и опустилась на его торс, целуя его грудь и шею. Через пару толчков Рик был с ней, крепко прижимая тело девушки к себе, целуя ее плечо, шею, щеки; все до чего он мог дотянутся не разжимая объятий. Тогда губы Кейт нашли его, это был медленный изучающий, сладостный поцелуй.

"Ну, здравствуй, красавица, - наконец оторвавшись от ее губ, прошептал Рик. "Так сексуально когда ты называешь меня Каслом в постели, - промурлыкал он, целуя ее в щеку".

"Ммм... Это твое имя, если ты не забыл? Или мне лучше называть тебя Writer Boy, когда мы вместе", - игриво улыбнулась Кейт.

"По моему, я уже доказал тебе, что я мужчина, а не мальчик", - ухмыльнулся Рик, перевернув ее на спину и накрыв ее собой, целуя девушку в уголок рта.

"Как скажешь, - ответила Кейт, нежно потеревшись своим носиком о крылья его носа. - Теперь накорми меня, Writer Man."

Накинув на себя рубашку Рика, в которой он был вчера, Кейт последовала за ним на кухню. Он усадил ее на высокий табурет и, чмокнув в губы, приступил к приготовлению завтрака, под взглядом следящей за его движениями Кейт. Ее писатель заверил что Алексис в субботу не посыпается раньше девяти, а Марта спускается ближе к полудню, для его матери много значит ее сон красоты.

Рик замешивал тесто для блинчиков, напевая до боли знакомую песенку, кажется, что-то из Savage Garden. Кейт не могла сдержать улыбки глядя на открывшуюся перед ней картину, ее писатель, одетый лишь в черные боксеры и серую футболку, ловко подкидывал лопаточной блинчики на сковородке. С ним казалось, что ее мир снова стал наполнен красками, Кейт снова чувствовала себя живой. Этот мужчина с легкостью заставлял девушку забыть о всех ее переживаниях, ей лишь хотелось как можно дольше продлить это счастье. Рик выдернул ее из своих мыслей, поставив перед ней кофе и тарелку с улыбающимися блинчиками, улыбка и глазки были из взбитых сливок с вишенками на вершине.

"Ваш завтрак, Миледи!" - объявил Рик и девушка расплылась в улыбке. 'Когда он успел все это?'

Рик сел рядом с ней положив руку на спинку ее табурета, слегка облокотившись на него, ожидая реакции Кейт, когда она попробует блинчики.

"Ммм... Просто объядение, - восторженно сказала Кейт, слизывая взбитые сливки со своих губ, под пристальным взглядом Рика. - Скажи, есть что-нибудь, чего ты не можешь?"

"Я не могу оторваться от тебя", - проговорил Рик, наклоняясь к ее губам и нежно целуя девушку.

"Ловко, Касл", - ответила Кейт, оторвавшись от его губ, и сделала глоток своего кофе. 'Он как всегда великолепен.'

"Такой уж я, а теперь ешь свой завтрак", - сказал Касл, отправляя себе в рот неприлично большой кусок блинчика в взбитых сливках.

"Касл! Ты хуже ребенка, весь перемазался кремом, - рассмеялась Кейт, наблюдая за его мальчишеским выражением лица. Рик попытался слизнуть остатки крема. - Хм, ты вот здесь пропустил, - подсказала Кейт, показывая на уголок его рта, но не дав ему убрать сливки самому, она наклонилась и слизнула их с его рта. - Ммм... и вправду вкусно, - проговорила девушка и снова вернулась к его губам, уже в долгом и страстном поцелуе".

"Пап!" - послышалось за их спинами, Кейт вздрогнула и отрываясь от увлеченного поцелуем Касла, тот продолжил целовать ее шею, вероятно, решив, что Кейт понадобился глоток воздуха. 'Черт, этого мне еще не хватало, чтобы Алексис за стала меня лишь в рубашке ее отца, практически сидящей на его коленях.'

"Рик, твоя дочь! - запаниковала девушка, Рик перестал целовать ее шею, широко раскрыл глаза, в них читалось непонимание. - Алексис позвала тебя... она сейчас будет здесь, - кажется, до него дошел смысл ее слов, так как он отстранился от нее на приличное расстояние".

"Папочка! - воскликнула Алексис вбегая на кухню все еще в своей пижаме. - Доброе утр... - она замерла, увидев сидящую рядом с отцом Кейт. - Кейт? - удивилась девочка, переводя свой взгляд с нее на отца. - Пап, почему ты не сказал, что Кейт придет в гости, - проговорила девочка, глядя на папу сложив свои ручки на груди. - И?"

"Ах, милая, Кейт просто была неподалеку, когда ее окатила проезжавшая рядом машина, и она решила зайти к нам... привести себя в порядок, и я предложил ей постирать ее одежду... Я дал ей одеть свою рубашку, на время, пока она ждет свои вещи... И я предложил ей позавтракать вместе со мной", - выпалил раскрасневшийся до кончиков ушей Рик. Кейт все это время сидела, боясь пошевелиться, повторяя про себя 'Это происходит не со мной, это происходит не со мной.'

"Ну,да, - скептически улыбнулась девочка, давая понять, что ему не удалось ее провести этой историей. - Я пойду посмотрю мультики, а потом мы с тобой поговорим, -ответила девочка и, улыбнувшись Кейт, выбежала с кухни, оставляя позади себя в шоковом состоянии своего отца и его девушку".

"Что это сейчас было?" - развернувшись друг к другу, одновременно спросили наш писатель и его будущая муза.


End file.
